


Drugged

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Car Sex, Community: xf_pornbattle, Cunnilingus, Epic, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Partners to Lovers, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Running, Sex on a Car, Shower Sex, Sweat, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: A delightful sex romp that evolves into a porn epic.Porn battle prompt: Mulder and Scully are accidentally drugged and can't help themselves. Exhibitionism, marathon sex, multiple orgasms for both of themNOTE: There are some elements of mildly dubious consent. But I tried to handle this in a respectful way. Basically their inhibitions are lowered by the drug. This enables them to act out some long held fantasies. The horniness is equal on both sides, I promise!This is a lusty sex comedy/ mystery/ romance.





	1. Then what are you waiting for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you come over here to talk to me about the case?” she asks breathlessly. There is a wild look in her eyes, she lets her towel slip down a little revealing just a sliver of rosy pink nipple.  
> “ No. I just needed to see you, ” his answer is simple, testing the waters.  
> “Why?” Her eyes are wild. There is desire, even arousal perhaps. All of his normal inhibitions are gone. Something tells him she is feeling the same way, so he goes out on a limb. Knowing that she will send him packing if he is wrong about this, but he's not wrong about it, and he's about to prove his own theory.  
> “I think I came over here to fuck you, Scully,” his voice comes out as a growl.  
> She whimpers, then bites her lip.  
> “Then what are you waiting for, Mulder?”

\----  
“I'm going to fuck you now. “ Mulder says. His voice is hoarse, his body tingles. Scully is there stark naked in front of him, bent over at the waist, her hands braced on the motel bed. He can see everything.  
Everything.  
Fuck.  
“Damn straight you're going to fuck me,” she says with a sultry smile “ her blue eyes were cloudy, but her words were clear. She is open, pink and plump, ready for him.  
Fuck.  
His fingers are still wet with the evidence of her arousal. He blinks, a momentary flash of self awareness.  
He thinks back to only hours ago when he was fucking her against the adjoining motel door, then they had fucked in the pool, and after that it was the shower, next it was the hood of his car, and now they were about to fuck on her bed./p>

How did they get here?  
\-----  
Four hours earlier

Mulder woke up in his motel room not entirely sure how he got there. It was dark outside so he knew some time has passed. He feels a swollen dull ache at the back of his neck. He realizes that he feels different somehow, but he can't quite put his finger on it. Mulder feels disoriented, he's unsure of how much time has passed since he and Scully returned to the motel. His skin feels hot, molten. Strangely, he doesn't feel sick, instead he's never felt more alive. Ravenous. A thought floats into his brain, a question about why he feels this way, but it doesn't seem to matter. Mulder feels a delicious burning emanating from his core. There is a desire to take off all of his clothes, to be free of all constraints. His body is pulsing, electricity pricking his skin. Like he was experiencing the magnetic pull of the moon in a wholly new way. Then there is a yearning that he cannot deny, that he is utterly powerless to stop. His next thought is of Scully. A thousand fantasies enter his mind unbidden. His desire for her has been amplified, nearly setting his body on fire.  
Does she feel it too?  
He has to see her. It is a matter of life or death. His blood was magnetized, ions charged, the hair raised on the back of his neck. Mulder is unable to break free from the tractor beam that is pulling him towards Scully's room. Even if he could stop himself, he wouldn't want to. A long held fantasy takes hold of him, a desire to push her up against the door, rip all of her clothes off. He has to have her. It is written in his blood, etched in his dna.  
When he finally reaches the door, it swings open just before his fingers touch the knob.  
Scully. She is wearing nothing but a towel. Christ.  
His blood courses through his veins.  
“Did you come over here to talk to me about the case?” she asks breathlessly. There is a wild look in her eyes, she lets her towel slip down a little revealing just a sliver of rosy pink nipple.  
“ No. I just needed to see you, ” his answer is simple, testing the waters.  
“Why?” Her eyes are wild. There is desire, even arousal perhaps. All of his normal inhibitions are gone. Something tells him she is feeling the same way, so he goes out on a limb. Knowing that she will send him packing if he is wrong about this, but he's not wrong about it, and he's about to prove his own theory.  
“I think I came over here to fuck you, Scully,” his voice comes out as a growl.  
She whimpers, then bites her lip.  
“Then what are you waiting for, Mulder?” at this, she lets go of her towel completely, revealing her perky breasts and rosy nipples. The towel flutters down the rest of the way, and finally she is naked, her skin flushed and hot, just like his own. He feels like a neanderthal in this moment. Gone are the ego and superego, left only is Id. He the sum of his most basic instincts. Eat, sleep, breathe, fuck.  
They lock eyes and in that moment, nothing else needs to be said. Mulder roughly grabs her hips, pulls her naked body flush against himself. Scully catches his bottom lip in between her teeth and pulls, in an instant her tongue finds his. This makes him groan deep in his chest. His large hands circle around to her ass and lifts her up, pushing her up against the door. Scully digs her nails into his shoulders, strangles his waist with her muscular thighs and shoves his boxers down with her bare feet. Her head knocks against the door, and she moans into his mouth. In this moment all he can think about is pushing his cock inside of her. Scully licks the sweat off of the side of his face, then shoves her tongue inside his mouth. Mulder revels in the salty tang, the flavor of them together. His mouth moves down, nipping at her skin leaving red splotches of passion all over her neck and breasts. All the while she is moaning and keening, encouraging him. He cannot help this need to mark her, like she is his territory. His hand travels down, grabs her hot wet cunt. Scully thrusts against his hand, emitting a low guttural sound. There is not a thought of professional discourse in his mind. Not a concern about fraternizing after hours on a case. All he knows for sure in this world is that he must have her, and she must have him. It's hot, and he is beyond the point of rational thought. He is a man and she is a woman. They want each other. Nothing else matters.  
His hand finds her cunt, fingers probing roughly. And she is wet for him, so wet. Mulder’s thumb finds her clit pulsing against the swollen nub. Scully whimpers. Their kiss is bloodlust.  
She grasps his cock and positions him at her entrance. The look she gives him is ancient, primal. In one rough motion he fills her tight cunt to the hilt. Scully let's out a sound half between a wail and shriek of pleasure. Mulder could howl at the moon as her inner muscles squeeze him, and she begins moaning loudly. He slams into her, every nerve ending in his cock is on fire. They are both breathing hard.  
“Oh god, I can’t believe I’m fucking you, I've always wanted to do this,” he groans. Scully's eyes roll back into her head. Her breasts are tight against his chest. She has a look in her eye that he's never seen before. Wild.  
“You wanted me before I even came over here, didn't you, Scully,?” His thrusts are deep, but frantic.  
Sully shakes her head yes, but she seems unable to form the words.  
“ I want to hear you say it, “  
“ I wanted you to come over here. I wanted you to fuck me, Mulder, ”  
“You’re mine,” he growls in her ear.  
“Yessss,” she hisses.  
“ I’ve thought about doing this to you a thousand times,” Mulder growls.  
“You better make me cum, Mulder, or so help you…” he reaches down and pinches her clit, hard. “Ahhh...ugh...Mulder!!” She screams. Her body convulses all around him squeezing him. She bites his shoulder in ecstacy. Their bodies slide against each other from the sweat.  
And before he knows it, he’s coming so fast and hard. Erupting into her, shooting his seed into her core.  
“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,” he groans in time with his last few thrusts. His face finds her sweaty neck as his cock slows inside of her.  
\--------  
Mulder was still inside of her when an idea popped in Scully’s head. She could feel her heated blood pulsing under her skin. They were both covered in sweat, she longed to get cool again. The motel pool was just outside of her room.  
“Come on, let’s go swimming,” she says sliding down his body. She grabs her towel from off the floor, wipes herself, then uses it to clean off Mulder’s cock too. She grabs his hand, pulling him into the dark, muggy night. The thought of a towel or a swimsuit doesn’t enter her mind. Once outside, the heat and humidity fuse to her skin, clog her pores. They are both naked, and she revels in the freedom of it. They are two federal agents, on the job, about to skinny dip. The flame of rebellion is ignited inside of her. The thought of breaking those rules, feels dangerous and exciting. Mulder picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, then hops over the locked gate. Scully cannot help but shriek and giggle at his display of masculinity. Suddenly, she has been reduced to her base instincts. They are Cro-Magnon, Paleolithic, she is utterly female and Mulder is utterly male. By nature a feminist, and someone who worked hard to earn the respect of her mostly male counterparts. Before tonight Sully would never admit the deeper part of her that had longed for Mulder to ravish her in a thousand different ways. They had known each other for five years now. Hadn't they already fucked each other anyway?There was no doubt he would still respect her in the morning. Before she knows what's happening, Mulder is rushing full force towards the inky green of this overly chlorinated 1970s era pool.  
The stinging slap of the water is like a million tiny pin pricks across her skin. Once they are fully engulfed, the water feels like cool silk against her heated skin. After the strange fever she had earlier, and muggy oppressive Maryland summer night, she feels invigorated  
“Ahh! Mulder!” she squeals with both delight and a hint of latent annoyance.  
“ Come on, you like it, “ he says as they surface.  
“ I absolutely do not!” Scully laughs despite herself. Mulder looks young, virile, his sinewy muscles are warm under her fingers. He chuckles and kisses her, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Like they have been doing this always. She can’t wipe the smile off of her face.  
“I like seeing you this way,” and it's like the first strains of new love. When your heart is buoyant, floating. She’s smitten.  
“Likewise, Mulder,”  
Right now, the reasons why they shouldn't be together seem murky at best. Wholly unimportant. She can't remember why she shouldn't feel his lips against hers. She can only feel Mulders body under her hands. Things she has felt for so long locked away tightly, bubble to the surface.  
“ What do you think happened to us?” Mulder asks kissing her jaw, the spot behind her ear. A shiver runs from her head to her toes.  
“ I don't know, some kind of drug, a neurotoxin perhaps,” she slips her legs around his hips, loops her hands around his neck. Nips his earlobe.  
“Clearly it lowers your inhibitions,” he cups her breasts strokes his thumbs across her nipples which are already hard again.  
“Mmm, clearly,” she hums at the sensation. “ Then there was the fever and elevated pulse,“ she gasps as his mouth finds her nipple. “ Ooh, but I don't have those symptoms anymore, do you?” Scully feels her arousal begin anew.  
“No, not anymore,” he murmurs while sucking and flicking her nipples.  
“ God, you're good with your mouth,” she breathes running her fingers through his wet hair. Her hands slide over his chest and abdominal muscles. Creating a path towards his hardening cock.  
“ Hmm, decreased refractory period,” Scully says as she grasps his member, and strokes upwards. Mulder moans.  
“I think you can take some of the credit for that, Scully,” His voice is taking on that quality that she first learned about only twenty minutes ago. Mulder’s fingers find her center, and he groans when he finds that she is wet again already.  
“Highly increased sexual arousal,” as she says this his cock rubs against her inner thigh, creating a delicious friction. Their eyes are locked, their lips find each other again. The head of his penis pokes just inside of her swollen cunt. The feeling makes her whimper, she could orgasm from just this sensation alone. Mulder pushes into her, slower this time though, going inch by delicious inch.  
“Oh, god, you’re amazing, Scully,” a moan escapes his lips. “I love the way I feel inside of you,” Their bodies slide against each other, her breasts crushed against his chest. The feeling of the cool water against her skin only increases her pleasure. She reaches in between them to touch the swollen bud at the top of her sex.  
“God, that is so hot, seeing you touch yourself,” Mulder groans again. His thrusts begin to quicken. She is on the precipise. It won’t be long.  
“Mmm, Mulder, I’m going to cum again,” her breath is hot against his ear now.  
“Me too, ahhh, come with me, Scully,”  
“I want to,” she feels her orgasm begin to build low in her sex.  
“Cum, Scully, cum.” at his words her body has become nothing but an electric pulse. There are stars behind her eyes, and she feels his body erupting inside of her.  
“Ahhh, Scully,” Mulder yells and the words seem to bounce and echo off of the water.  
“Ooooh, Mulder,” She yells as shudders and convulses. Her inner muscles milk every last drop of cum out of his cock. Mulder reaches down, rubs her clit again, and she feels that electricity again. She cannot believe that a second orgasm is ripping through her body so quickly. Scully’s toes curl, and her fingers clench his shoulders. Her third orgasm of the night. No one has done this to her, ever. She shakes against him as his fingers slow against her. Scully has never felt so alive, so free.


	2. Naked and hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder has just given Scully the three best orgasms of her life. This is a scientific fact. Three in a row. Her body is still shuddering as continues to gently lave at her now oversensitive sex. Looking down, Scully takes in the sight of him in between her legs lapping at her. Images of him doing this to her have always been part of her fantasies, but now she knows that the real thing is much better than she could have ever imagined.

“Mmm Mulder, I’m hungry, aren’t you hungry?” Scully pulls off of Mulder’s softening dick and swims towards the pool steps. Mulder hangs back to get a better view of Scully swimming naked.  
“Yeah, I could eat,” Mulder smirks after her. In his wildest dreams he never imagined that Scully would want to skinny dip and then have loud sex in a motel pool. Mulder had always been attracted to Scully, but even now as he swims fast strokes to catch up to her, he wonders if all this wanton sex is just the drugs talking.  
Though there she is climbing out of the water like an ‘80s flick, slow motion, with the water dripping down her breasts. Mulder quickly hops out of the pool to get closer to her.  
“Ahh, that was amazing. I feel so much better,” Scully turns towards him, rings her hair out, and the water droplets cascade down her body.  
“Scully, did I ever mention that you are incredibly hot?” He feels utterly stunned in her presence, like an inexperienced teenage boy fawning over the unattainable girl from one of those movies. Mulder would follow her anywhere, drugged or not.  
“Well, no, you haven’t,” she says coyly as she gives him a sinfully sexy pout.  
“Then I plan to make up for lost time,’ Mulder pulls her in towards his naked body, and gives her one of those 1980’s movie kisses, passionate, maybe a little corny. She giggles as she pulls away from him.  
“We were on a mission to find food, remember?” Scully struts towards the front office as he looks after her.  
“Ok, ok,” he trails her like a lost puppy. Once they enter the lobby, Mulder notices that no one is at the front desk. Scully lets out an excited squeal, and rushes towards a refrigerated case full of frozen treats. She stares at them in awe, like she has just found the cure for a rare disease.  
“Mulder, Mulder, they have those ice cream sandwiches! Remember the ones from when we were kids?” Scully is smiling wide, her eyes are bright, and he is enthralled with her. Utterly smitten.  
“Well, yeah, I remember trying to eat them all in one bite,” Mulder smiles at the memory. Scully raises an eyebrow at him, but softens it with a smile.  
“Too bad the case is locked,” Scully pouts again, and it really does things to him.  
“ Well, Scully, last time I checked, we are an excellent team, let's put our heads together and crack the case?” Mulder smirks and looks around them room.There are is a toolbox, and an emergency pick axe behind the desk, but no keys  
“ Well, as long as you admit that I am usually the brains behind the operation.” Scully says placing her hands on her slim hips and raising an eyebrow. “Have you ever even opened a tool box,Mulder?” she teases him.  
“ Honestly, Scully, have you seen me pick locks? It’s kind of my specialty.” He's not going to admit that he's never been handy with tools. His nose was usually stuck in a book growing up, plus it's not like Bill Mulder was around much to show him.  
“Alright, show me what you can do, Mulder,” there is that sultry tone in her voice. Scully knows intuitively that she will be the lookout for this clandestine operation. She was always better at that anyway.  
“If you keep talking to me like that, I won’t be able to concentrate enough to break this lock,” he says as he opens the tool box and finds a hammer. “It’s not so stealthy, but I think this will do the job,” Mulder grins, and this earns another cocked eyebrow from Scully.  
“Hurry, Mulder, the owner could return at any minute,” Scully waits impatiently with her arms crossed.  
“Patience, woman,” Mulder winks at her. This gets him a death glare. “Ok, ok, I’m going,” he strikes the lock with the hammer once, and nothing happens. Mulder can feel himself blush, there is a need to prove his strength and masculinity. A few more strikes of the hammer and SNAP the lock breaks..  
“Mulder, the owner is back, let’s make a break for it,” Scully whispers loudly. At this, they both (still fully naked), grab an arm full of ice cream treats and scamper off towards their rooms. Scully is giggling as she attempts to carry her stolen loot, dropping a few treats on the way. Mulder double back to pick them up off the floor.  
“We can’t leave any evidence,” he grins at her. There is that laugh again, the laugh that could make the sun rise. They barrel into her room and drop all the frozen goodies on the desk. They are both out of breath.  
“I think that is the first time I’ve ever stolen anything. What a rush!” Scully says as she rips open her ice cream sandwich. She takes her first bite and her eyes roll back into her head with pleasure. “Mmm, so good,” then she hands him one out of the pile.  
“I don’t know how we are going to eat all of these, Scully,” Mulder opens his own and takes a huge bite, nearly finishing the whole sandwich. The flavors of vanilla and chocolate hit his palate, coating his tongue in refreshing sweet cream. After several sandwiches, Mulder feels satisfied, and he pats his stomach happily. Scully smiles, then grabs his hands and pulls him into her bod. She stands on tiptoe and places a kiss on his mouth.  
“Thanks for stealing them for me,” her kiss is sweet and Mulder wants more.  
“It was worth it,” he takes a bite of her sandwich and she squeals in protest.  
“Hey, that’s mine, Mulder!” Scully swipes his nose with a bit of ice cream playfully.  
“Are you sure you want to start this, Scully?” Mulder bites the treat out of her hand, licking the melted ice cream off of her fingers. “Because I promise you, I'll win,” he spots a few drips on her nipple, and she moans as his tongue laps it up.  
“Try me,” Scully’s eyes have that look again, a look that Mulder has been lucky enough to be so newly acquainted with.  
“I’d love to,” Mulder kisses her again, and her chest presses up against his stomach. The kiss turns passionate very quickly, and Mulder finds himself reaching between her legs for the third time tonight. He lifts her up and sets her on the dresser. Then he trails wet sticky kisses down her neck, pausing again at her breasts. Scully lets out breathy moans of encouragement as his mouth continues it’s southern descent. There is something that he has always wanted to do to her, and now he just might get his chance. Mulder swirls his tongue around her navel, and drops lower to his knees. Scully sighs in anticipation, but he needs to tease her a little first. Mulder kisses her inner thighs, draws lines in the “V” of her thigh creases, then blows a breath over her sex. Her hands claw at his hair as her moans continue to get louder, more desperate. The sight of her writhing in pleasure is a real turn on for him. Mulder has always enjoyed performing oral sex on his partners, but with Scully it is different. He longs to bring her pleasure, it makes him hard just thinking about it. Finally his tongue darts out to taste her labia, and her body jolts. Then he slowly licks her inner lips, and this causes quite a reaction. Scully shudders and moans.  
Finally, he circles two fingers around her center, and she whimpers. This encourages him, so he slides those fingers into his mouth, takes in all of her flavor. Scully’s eyes are wide, her mouth agape at the sight of him doing this.  
“I've thought about this so many times, Mulder, seeing you go down on me…”  
“Me too, me too,” Mulder hums. Hungry for more of her, he parts her with his thumbs, taking in the sight of her swollen sex. She is like a ripe peach, dripping nectar, and Mulder can’t help but moan himself. His tongue finally finds the pink glossy bud at the top of her sex. As he continues his exploration of her, he looks up occasionally to see her face. Her eyes are closed, her nipples are tight, and she is moaning almost continuously now. Mulder drinks in her arousal. Scully is smooth against his tongue, salty and tangy, a hint of chlorine from the pool.  
“You're going to cum in my mouth, Scully,” Mulder tells her. It's a statement, not a question. Scully’s chest heaves as he barely touches his tongue to her clit. Then he does the same thing again.  
She pulls at his hair, shoves herself against him. He fucks her harder with his tongue.  
“Mmm, Mulder, yes, make me cum,” she moans loudly. He shoves two fingers into her tight wet center, crooks his fingers against her g-spot. He roughly sucks her clit. She is cuming in his mouth now, and he laps her up.  
“Ohhhh Mulder,” Scully howls as she cums. She is a moon goddess, convulsing and clenching around his fingers. Her primal pleasure feeds his. He wonders how many times he can give her an orgasm tonight. This is his mission now, and Mulder was never one to pass up a challenge. He continues to suckle on her clit, but this time his fingers begin to toy with her asshole. Scully begins to moan and writhe anew.  
“ God, I love your tight little snatch. I love the way you taste. You're going to cum again for me, aren't you?” Mulder dips his tongue lower to lick circles around her right pink asshole. His thumb pulses against the swollen glossy bud at the top of her sex.  
“Oh, oh oh, yessss,” Scully shouts out as her pussy quakes and tremors again. That's number two, her needs one more to break his record. Scully's legs are now a vice grip around his neck, her thighs are shaking around his face.  
“You know how many times I thought about doing this to you, on our desk at work? I know you've thought about it too. Haven't you?” This seems to be a mutual fantasy, because now she is convulsing against his mouth yet again.  
Number three.  
Yes, Number three, folks.  
\------  
Mulder has just given Scully the three best orgasms of her life. This is a scientific fact. Three in a row. Her body is still shuddering as continues to gently lave at her now oversensitive sex. Looking down, Scully takes in the sight of him in between her legs lapping at her. Images of him doing this to her have always been part of her fantasies, but now she knows that the real thing is much better than she could have ever imagined. Mulder places a few light kisses on her inner-thigh and on top of her sex.  
“Mmm, I always wanted to do that,” Mulder moans as he slides up her body. For some reason, Scully is able to ignore how sticky his skin is against hers. At last Scully sees his turgid member dark pink and mouth-wateringly gorgeous. She licks her lips at the sight of him, tasting the remnants of ice cream. Scully has an epiphany; Mulder is turned on by pleasuring her. This is incredibly arousing.  
“Mulder, that was amazing, where did you learn how to do that?” Scully pauses rethinking her question. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know,” she breathes out. Mulder winks at her, wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. Scully pulls him in for a languid kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. His cock thrusts against her hip. She almost feels turned on again. Looking down at Mulder’s cock again, she imagines wrapping her lips around him. She’s not sure if it’s the drug, but she cannot think of any reason why she should not do what she wants. Scully pushes him back onto the dresser, and they change places. She sinks to her knees before him. Scully takes note of the length and girth of him, this causes her inner-muscles to clench, remembering the feel of him inside of her. Mulder looks down at her, a smirk teasing his lips.  
“Feel free to look all you want, Scully, I don’t mind at all,” Mulder says proudly as he juts out his hips. His dick bounces against his hard stomach. Hung like a horse. Scully cannot help but roll her eyes at this, by this point in their partnership it’s almost muscle memory. But, honestly, Scully cannot deny that he has something to be proud of bouncing between his legs.  
“Well, I have found that most men who are this well endowed,” she pauses to gesture at his cock,” think that it’s all about the penetration,” at this she grasps him and jerks upwards. A hissing sound escapes his lips. “But if there's one thing that you’ve proven to me tonight, it’s that you actually know how to please a woman,” at this she lowers her mouth down and swirls her tongue around the head. He moans, and his hips buck towards her. Scully hums as she descends again, this time taking more of him in her mouth. Looking up, she sees his eyes slide closed in pleasure. Scully pops her mouth off of him, licks and sucks his frenulum. He grabs her hair, and pulls hard, she can’t help but moan herself. She loves seeing him like this. He is completely speechless. She swallows his cock, taking him in as far as she can, opening her jaw wide and ignoring her gag reflex. Mulder’s legs tighten and begin to shake. Could he be close already? Scully tongues his balls and taint, soaking in his sighs of pleasure as she goes. As his sounds get louder, she swallows him again humming and swirling her tongue. Her fingers reach down swirling around his anus, his hips buck and he yells out her name.  
“Fuck, Scully!” he pulls her hair again, crushing her face against his cock. One more downstroke and she feels his body tense up as he explodes shooting cum down her throat. Scully swallows the hot and salty cum as he thrusts into her mouth. Scully looks up to see that Mulder’s jaw is slack and his body is limp. The sight of him like this is incredibly erotic for her, and she feels herself gush again. A feeling of incredible pride swells in her chest, as she grabs his hand and leads him into her bathroom. He goes willingly following her like a puppy who was just reunited with his owner.  
“We’re all sticky, time to get a shower,” Scully kisses him as she turns on the faucet, there is the bump and hiss of the water starting. She jumps in and pulls him along with her.  
\-----  
“So what drug do you think would have these side effects, Scully? Mulder asks as the hot beads of water bounce off of his back. Creating tiny pin pricks of sensation. His mind is back on the case of their strange night of sexual debauchery. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying himself immensely, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong about all of this. It seemed like his rational thinking brain could take over for a few brief moments, only to be completely dismantled as soon as Scully looks at him in that certain way.  
“Hmmm, well, my first thought is that we were dosed with some kind of date rape drug such as Rohypnol or GHB, but those typically incapacitate their victims to sexually assault them. And, I don’t feel as though I’ve been assaulted, do you Mulder?”  
“Definitely not, I just feel like I can do things I always wanted to do, like nothing is stopping us,” this made Mulder think of sex with Scully again.  
“Mulder, I haven’t done anything I didn’t want to do tonight,” Scully’s eyes are clear and focused on his. In some strange way it felt like they were making up for lost time. Doing things that they always wanted to do to each other. He tried to push that feeling away, so he turns his eyes towards the shower curtain. Hopefully he will be able to concentrate on solving this puzzle.  
“It could be experimental. Military perhaps? We're here investigating those soldiers at Ft. Marlene, and we both know that the department of defense has tested all kinds of biological weapons, the Ebola outbreak was discovered there, even agent orange was field tested at that site,” Mulder easily trades places with Scully in order to get his hair wet. Scully squirts some kind of lemon shampoo into her hands and begins to lather her hair. She hands the bottle to him, and he is struck by this level of intimacy between them. The level of comfort. And for some reason, even though his dick had been making the decisions all night, he feels his heart swell for her.  
“My biggest question is that if this is an experimental drug, what purpose would it serve?” He squirts out a pile of shampoo straight on his head, maybe rubbing his scalp vigorously will help stimulate his brain. Scully looks amused, and he knows that even a drugged Scully will pick up his train of thought. This is one of the reasons that they are such a great team. Scully presses her lips together in thought. Mulder tries to focus on her face, though he cannot help but look at the water cascading down her body.  
“Perhaps it has never been tested on humans? The researchers may have not been able to collect any substantial data on the side effects,” Scully ponders her own question, and Mulder reaches down to grab the bar of soap from the tub ledge. As he stands up his faces grazes across her breasts, and she lets out a sigh. Focus, Mulder, focus.  
“Plus, I don't see how it could benefit a soldier in the line of duty. How could they perform in battle if they are reduced to their most basic instincts?” He says as he begins to rub the soap across his chest.  
“Yes, I think you may be right. The psychological effects of this drug certainly are intriguing. If only I had access to my lab, I could run some tests,“ Scully says with an adorable smile. Ah, yes, he loves when she gets excited about science. Sometimes it turns him on, actually. At this, Scully finds her wash cloth, and grabs the lone bar of soap out of his hands.  
“Hey, I was using that!” he says in mock frustration.  
“Without a washcloth, Mulder, how am I not surprised, “ Scully raises an eyebrow at him playfully. Then she steps closer to him, so that they are both in the spray.  
“Well I thought it would be rude to use yours, “ Mulder says as he leans his forehead against hers.  
“ I see, well seeing as all of our most intimate parts have been in almost constant contact this evening, I'd say I'll let it slide, just this once. “ Scully closes the distance between them, brushing her lips against his. Ok, so his brief dance with rational thought is now over. Especially when Scully so easily sweeps her tongue into his mouth. Mulder finds that he enjoys kissing her under the water. To be honest, he has enjoyed kissing her all night, and the shower is no exception. His arms go around her, pulling her closer. Now that he knows what this feels like, how could they ever go back to the way it was before?  
“ So does that mean that there are more duel showers in our future, Scully?” he kisses her cheek, then her jaw, and that spot behind her ear.  
“If you play your cards right, Mulder,” Scully runs the bar of soap over his now hardening dick, and he moans. Soaping him as their mouths explore each other. He trails his hand down to her sex, and is amazed at what he finds there. She is hot and wet, her arousal is evident against his fingers. A low moan escapes her lips. And this really does it for him, he wants to take her now. He rubs his cock through her wetness and moans himself. Now Scully is like his drug, and he just can't get enough. Mulder grabs Scully's waist and flips her over, immobilizing her wrists above her head with one hand, and effectively pinning her against the wall. Her backside is flush with his pelvis, and his chest is flat against her back.  
“Oh, Mulder,” Scully gasps and grinds her ass against his cock. Without any hesitation, he thrusts into her tight canal, filling her up in one smooth motion. Scully yelps, but he has discovered that she likes this. This is now the third time he has been inside of her tonight, and he is certain that they were made to fit together. Fated to fuck.  
“Mmm.. Scully… if this… oh...continues...I don't… know if… uh...we'll ever... solve... a case...again...god… ” his words punctuated with the rhythm of his thrusts. Scully moans and thrusts her hips back to meet him.  
“Mulderrrr...I couldn’t care.... less about the... case when your... cock is... inside me...oooh,” Her sighs are staccato and pitched high with pleasure. Scully clenches down on him hard, and in response he reaches around to toy with her clit. Mulder is beginning to learn what Scully feels like just before she cums. He reaches down to grab her breasts, and pinches her nipples and continues to rub her clit until she’s yelling out his name. Her muscles squeeze and spasm around his cock.  
“Mulder... fuck...:” Scully yells out in ecstasy. And he's fucking cuming hard, straight from the pleasure center of his brain. Her muscles continue to milk his cock as he bites her shoulder.  
“ Oh, Scully, why don't you ever let me fuck you like this when we're not on drugs,” and before the words are even out of his mouth, he wishes he could take them back. Like a flash Scully rips herself off his cock while he is still ejaculating, and rushes out of the shower without a word.  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a part three to drugged. I guess I just can't write marathon sex in a short or quick fashion. More to come. Also, this was written on mostly in the car on a long trip on my phone, so please excuse typos or grammar errors. I also did not have a beta for this piece.


	3. Fighting and Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting and Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a pretty major continuity error in the first part regarding order of events. I have updated part one to better reflect what actually happens in the story.

What the fuck? Scully can’t comprehend what Mulder had just said to her. But it was Mulder, and she knew he had a penchant for saying stupid things. This drug may have lowered her inhibitions, but not her sense of dignity. Scully bolts out of the shower dripping in every sense of the word. Grabbing a towel off of the bar, she quickly swipes the excess water off of her body. She feels utterly disrespected. Did Mulder use her for sex this whole evening? Scully is absolutely seething.  
“Scully?” Mulder shouts after her, but she pretends not to hear him. “Come on, Scully!” Mulder shuts off the water and jumps out of the shower to come after her. His body is hard and wet, and his dick is still leaking cum, and for some reason this just makes her angrier. Mulder reaches out to grab her shoulder.  
“No! Don’t touch me, asshole!” Scully spits at him. They don’t talk like this to each other, ever. But, her blood is boiling. “How could you say something like that to me? What am I, just a piece of ass?” Her temper flares as she roughly towels her hair. She wills herself to look into his eyes, not at his body.  
“No, of course not!” Mulder says emphatically. “I didn’t mean it that way,”  
“Then how did you mean it, Mulder?” Her body is on high alert, fight or flight, well mostly fight, she’s ready to go at it.  
“I just know that we’ve had other opportunities to have sex, and you’ve always turned me down,” he says.  
“Well, what about the times that you’ve turned me down? Florida, the mothmen case, as I recall,” Scully feels a bit of regret and pain at his brush-off that night.  
“I was distracted by the case, I didn’t…” Mulder starts, but she cuts him off.  
“As I remember it, I was horny, I came to your room after hours, and you blew me off with some lame joke,” Scully is seeing red now, there is almost nothing he could say that could tamp her anger down.  
“You really want to keep score on this, Scully?” Mulder raises his voice defensively. He moves to grab her shoulder again.  
“Fuck off!” she yells and pushes him away. There is not a rational synapse left in her brain, she’s down to simple action and reaction. Scully runs into Mulder’s room to escape him, slamming the door behind her. She spots his keys on the nightstand, and bolts over to grab them. They had driven his car (of course) up 270 from D.C. to the town of Frederick, Maryland where Ft. Marlene is located. At least they got rooms at the Motel 6 this time, which was not great, but at least it was better than some of the garbage places they usually frequent. Don’t give him too much credit, she thinks. Scully hears Mulder calling her, so she quickly bolts out of his door towards his car. She is getting the fuck out of here, and yes, she is taking Mulder’s car. It serves him right, anyway. She spots a pack of Morley’s and some matches on a patio table and scoops them up. Scully quickly lights one and exhales a cloud of smoke into the heavy night air. The nicotine makes her head buzz, she revels in the danger of it. Once she's unlocked the door of his car, she slides behind the driver's seat, reaching down to adjust the seat forward.  
“Fucking long legs,” she mutters under her breath. For a moment she has a sense that someone might be watching her, but her anger and need to flee outweigh her rational sense.  
Before she is even able to put the keys into the ignition, she feels Mulder trying to pull her out of the driver's seat. Their bodies are still damp from the shower, so they slide against each other easily. Her skin claustrophobic from the oppressive Maryland humidity.  
“Scully, what are you doing?” Mulder asks as he grabs her by the shoulders harshly.  
“I'm getting the fuck out of here Mulder, and don’t try and stop me!” Scully feels hot with determination, belligerent and ready to fight.  
“We’re too exposed out here, Scully? Can we at least take this fight inside?” Mulder is right about being exposed, but Scully is too angry and strung out to care. She waves the cigarette in his face and takes a long slow drag. He looks at her disapprovingly.  
“Scully, what is this? You don’t smoke!” Mulder is talking down to her, and she hates it. Very slowly and deliberately she blows a cloud of smoke right into his face. He closes his eyes and then opens them slowly, oh now she’s in trouble. Mulder harshly grabs the cigarette out of her mouth and puts it out in the car ashtray. His eyes are flaring red with anger now.  
“You can’t tell me what to do, I am not your subordinate, I am your partner for fuck’s sake!” Scully attempts for the second time tonight to put the keys into the ignition. Mulder is too quick though.  
“Scully, you cannot take my keys and drive my car, what are you thinking?” Mulder attempts to wrestle the keys away from her yet again. Looking for an exit, and seeing none, Scully decides to use his height against him. Sliding down the seat, she ducks under his open legs, and slips easily away from him.  
“Your car, your desk, your X-Files, everything is yours Mulder, and now even my vagina!” Scully is irate now. “You want these?” She dangles the keys in front of his face, and when he tries to grab them, she throws them over the pool fence and into the water. Watching them drop to the bottom of the deep end with a satisfying plink. The veins pop out of his neck, and Scully is enjoying the fact that she is really getting under his skin.  
“Scully what the hell has gotten into you tonight!?” Mulder angrily chides her like he’s correcting a child. Scully feels the anger bubbling over inside of her. She grabs the pack of cigarettes from the driver’s seat and lights another one, just to spite him. He looks at her disapprovingly, this enrages her.  
“You are always trying to control me! God, I don’t know what I was thinking when I fucked you, oh that’s right, I wasn’t thinking, that was the problem!” Mulder grabs her wrists and pushes her up against the hood of the car. This makes her breath hitch in her throat. She cannot help but struggle under the weight of him.There is a hot swath of anger in his eyes, and a renewed bout of determination.  
“ You want to know what I think?” he whispers hotly in her ear. Scully continues to struggle, but maintains their intense stare-down.“I think you decided to pick a fight with me because it turns you on, am I right?” Mulder’s breath lingers in her ear, swirling around in her brain and shooting hot sparks of flame down her body. For a moment she looks up in the sky to see the full moon hazy against the muggy mid-atlantic night. Scully can feel the heat of his erection pressed tightly against her hip bone. Anger and arousal meld into one thick cloud of desire.  
“Well, then I’d say we’re alike that way, wouldn’t you?” she croons into his ear, and shifts her body weight and pushes her wet cunt against his cock. Mulder moans out, and now Scully has the upper hand. Time to make him pay. Using the element of surprise and his own body weight against him, Scully flips herself over to straddle him, she loves being on top.  
“Well, now haven’t the tables turned, Mulder,” she rubs herself against him and Mulder moans again. This is the dance they do, this struggle for dominance, and it’s every bit arousing as it is frustrating. Men are often intimidated by her intelligence, by her self-confidence, and her strong-willed nature, but not Mulder, he likes it (maybe even loves it). Scully grasps his cock and slips just the head inside of her. Mulder groans, and makes a move like he is going to thrust up, but she pushes his shoulders back.  
“Not yet,” Scully says sternly, “You’ve been bad, so now I make the rules,” Scully feels high on power and sex, animalistic.  
“Scu…” he starts, but she quickly shushes him. The drug must have re-released in her system, allowing her darker instincts to surface.  
“Shut up, Mulder. You talk too much,” Scully feels her body flush hot again. Mulder nods, his eyes are dark with desire, with little half-moon slivers of light. She bites her lip, because she knows that it drives him crazy. He whimpers as she teeters just barely on his dick. Scully feels her own body gush at this new position of power that she is in. It is obvious that he must feel it, because his eyes now roll back into his head with pleasure. Scully wants to give in, and slide down the length of him. Though the need to make him work for it, outweighs her impatience.  
“How many times have you thought about fucking me on a rental car while we were on a case?” Scully asks in a low growl. “You may answer,” at this she slides down his length just a bit. Her inner muscles clench at the sensation it brings.  
“Uh, I don’t know exactly. Dozens of times, I think,” Mulder rasps out and licks his lips. Then he reaches up to pinch her nipple. This makes her moan, she circles her hips around him, spreading her wetness over his cock.  
“Hmm, good answer. Ok, now, I’m pretty sure you think about me when you jack off, am I right?” She loves doing this to him. “Because, I can tell you that I think about you when I touch myself.” She is almost surprised at her own honesty, must be the drugs. Mulder whimpers at her admission. Scully reaches down to touch herself, to give him the visual.  
“Yes, every time. I like thinking about all the things I want to do to you, and luckily I’ve been able to do some of them tonight,” at this he reaches up to bat her hand away and thumb her swollen clit. The thought of all the things Mulder wants to do to her in combination with his ministrations nearly makes Scully lose it right then. Her strength is wavering, but she must continue on.  
“How long have you wanted to fuck me, Mulder? Be honest,” Scully asks as Mulder writhes underneath her body. He is barely holding it together, and this makes her turned on even more.  
“I don’t know, a long time,” his voice is low with lust. They have always used their eyes to communicate without words, so it will be easy for Scully to tell if he is lying. Scully backs off his cock just a bit. Mulder groans and grabs her hips. She likes to see him desperate.  
“Think, Mulder, I want specifics,” she demands.  
“Fine, our first case, when you came into my room. I wanted you then, and I’ve wanted you every day since,” Mulder’s voice is tight with emotion, his eyes reflect the moonlight. Her heart melts a little at this. Time to give in now. Time to give them what they both want. Slowly and achingly she slides down the rest of his length, and they sigh together as they are finally joined again.  
“I think you were trying to kill me woman,” Mulder moans as he meets her first thrust down with his own.  
“Someone has to keep you honest,” at this Scully bends down and kisses him with abandon. Her chest is pressed tightly against his, as their tongues slide against each other. It’s highly intoxicating, and it’s as if he is her drug of choice. Scully feels his cock pulsing against her inner g-spot, his thumb circles her clit. Painfully close to orgasm again, she moans and keens loudly into the night. It won’t take long now.  
“You want to fuck me on the hood of your car?” Scully asks breathing hotly into his ear. His eyes go wide, and she realizes this is another fantasy. It’s a good thing it’s one of hers too. They are completely uninhibited, able to do anything and everything they want to do to each other. Scully disengages from his cock, and sighs at the loss of him inside of her. Strangely, she has gotten used to that feeling tonight. She’s not sure she wants to go back to the way it was before. They change positions, and now Mulder is on top of her, pressing her into the hard aluminum.  
Without warning, he slams into her so far, she can almost taste his dick in the back of her throat.  
And this is what does it, her body arches under him as she convulses, becoming one with the moon and stars above.  
“Mulder! Mulder! Yes! “Scully howls as her orgasm racks through her body. “Fuck, Scully,” Mulder yells as he explodes into her like a hot volcano erupting. His body glows silvery white under the moonlight, and she feels a familiar fullness in her heart. Mulder’s breaths are beginning to return to normal, he wipes the wet stringy hair off her cheek, and she smiles at him. And for a moment the earth is still, and as she looks into his eyes, all she can see is herself.  
\---  
Mulder wants to stay right where he is, maybe forever. He attempts to savor the last few slow strokes while he is still able. But, he doubts that either of them will be very comfortable on the hard aluminum of the hood of his car for very long. The hot anger that rolled off her skin is gone now, replaced with a tenderness that melts him. He allows himself the chance to really take in the sight of her, her ivory skin luminescent under the moonlight. She reaches down to interlaces her fingers with his.  
“You’re really beautiful, you know?” He whispers stroking his thumb against her cheek. “Thank you.” Scully beams bright as she says this, her answer is simple, but there is something so genuine about it. She rests her forehead against his, and the freckles in their eyes mirror each other. The answers to all the mysteries he has been seeking seem like they lie in the blue depths of her eyes. This is where they have their silent conversation. Mulder is not sure if he can stop himself from telling her. Doesn’t she deserve to know?  
“ Scully…uh” Mulder clears his throat, and he feels her tense a bit. “Scully, I just want you to know…” At this she cuts him off.  
“Let’s go inside, Mulder, it’s too hot and sticky out here.” It is just like Scully to bulk at getting mushy with him. They will talk when she is ready. Scully hops down from the car and turns towards him.  
“I’m, um, sorry about your keys. I admit it was rather impulsive. I, uh, let my temper get the best of me,” Scully takes his hand again, and pulls him up from the car. “I promise I’ll fish them out of the pool for you in the morning.” Scully looks at him warmly, and he is reminded of all the reasons that he adores her.  
“It’s no problem, why don’t we go for another swim? You did say you were all hot and sticky, right?” Mulder waggles his eyebrows at her.  
“Mulder, we literally just finished not two minutes ago! At this rate I even won’t be able to walk in the morning!” Scully says with a raised eyebrow, but an obvious glint in her eye.  
“Got dicked too hard, huh?” Mulder cracks proudly. “Besides, I was really just talking about a dip in the pool to cool down. You’re the one with the dirty mind.” He grins, and Scully purses her lips.  
“Pfft,” she tsks. “Yeah, right Mulder,” and there is the famous Scully eye roll.  
“No honestly, I need a break anyway. You are starting to wear me out, Scully,” His attempt at humor seems like it has finally worked, as Scully takes his outstretched hand, and they once again plunge into the serene blue waters.  
\---  
Once they are back inside Scully’s room, and dried off, they spoon together under the covers. Mulder is trying to be a complete gentleman. Yes, tonight has been absolutely fucking unbelievable, and there was no way he should expect more. It is at this point that Scully’s ass makes contact with his penis. Almost instantaneously he feels his cock spring up, bouncing against his stomach.  
Yes, this drug has given him back his eighteen-year-old dick, when he could masturbate twice in the span of thirty minutes. One thing is for certain, his eighteen-year-old dick would not have known what to do with Dana Scully.  
It's not long before they are kissing again breathlessly. After a few moments, Mulder feels his tongue leading him to Scully’s swollen center. He feels lucky that he has finally had the chance to taste her, to bring her to orgasm with his mouth. He thinks of all the nights he spent dreaming about pleasuring her, with his cock in his hand. Time seems to change and shift. He has a strange moment of clarity as he looks up at her body writhing in pleasure. He is doing this to her, and she is not only letting him, but thoroughly enjoying it.  
“You have an amazing pussy, Scully,” he breathes in the scent of her arousal. Scully moans loudly as he hums against her clit, finally making slow circles with his tongue. Then he is lapping at her, he feels her body tense up, ready for another orgasm. His mind seems unfocused, unable to do simple math. How many times has she cum for him tonight? Was it eight times? Yes, eight times. His two fingers find her center, sliding through her wetness and curving up against that spongy tissue on the inside. Mulder laves at her languidly, until he finally sucks her clit into his mouth and she cums again. Her body trembling, her toes curling, his mouth stays on her as she comes down from the height of ecstasy.  
“Nine,” Mulder mumbles his mouth still full of Scully’s dripping wet cunt. He can’t help but lick her clit one last time to feel the aftershocks.  
“What was that?” Scully asks breathlessly as she sits up, bracing herself on her elbows. Her body is dewy, glistening.  
“I’ve given you nine orgasms tonight, Scully,” Of course he feels proud of himself. Mulder licks his lips savoring the taste. Scully’s mouth hangs open at the sight, until she regains her composure enough to raise an eyebrow at him.  
“You’ve been counting? Awful presumptuous of you, don’t you think, Mulder?”  
“Maybe, but you’ve been enjoying yourself tonight, haven’t you?” He crawls up the bed to kiss her, and she smiles against his mouth.  
“Well, maybe a little,” Scully shrugs, and kisses the corner of his mouth.  
“Oh, come on, give a guy a little of credit, here,” Mulder pouts at her. Scully’s eyes are smiling, and it makes him feel like maybe he’s finally done enough to earn her affection. Maybe even to earn her love.  
“I suppose I could give you a little credit,” she says in that sexy librarian tone that really drives him wild. Scully kisses him with fervor now, and he forgets all about counting orgasms when she grasps his cock. She reaches down to gather some of her own wetness and coats him in it.  
“Oh you are really trying to kill me tonight, aren’t you?” Mulder’s cock is somehow now harder, and he is dying to be inside of her again.  
“Stand up, Mulder, let’s try a new position,” Scully croons in her ear.  
“Ok, whatever you want,” He’s not sure where she’s going with this, but he obeys willingly. After all, her ideas are usually better than his. Not that he would admit to it of course. She makes her way to the end of her bed. He sees where her mind is going on this.  
“Do you want to take me, like this,” Scully bends over and opens herself to him. He groans low in his chest. Mulder cannot help but stroke his own turgid member at the sight of her. Honestly, he could shoot his load right here and now, but luckily, he is not eighteen anymore. He is an almost thirty-eight-year-old man, and he needs to keep it together.  
Suddenly there is a hard knock on the door. Despite his sexual stupor, Mulder immediately recognizes it. Scully’s head snaps towards the door.  
“Mulder, Mulder, oh, we gotta stop. That’s a police knock. Shit,” she whispers loudly. Mulder disengages from her, and they both sigh in disappointment. There is the knock again, harder this time.  
“Open up, this is deputy Jenkins from the Frederick County Sheriff's Office,” a loud male voice booms through the door.  
“Just a moment, officer, “Scully calls out using her most polite and respectful voice.  
“Fuck, Scully, we have to think of something and quick,” Mulder whispers and looks around the room. He spots his blue Knicks shirt and boxers on the top of Scully’s neatly packed suitcase. He would tease her about this, but there is no time now. “Scully, you are going to get us out of this,” he whispers as he tosses the shirt to her, and quickly pulls on his boxers, trying not to notice that they smell like her now.  
“Why me?” Scully slips his t-shirt over her head and puts on her skeptical stance along with it.  
“Because, I know how easily you can disarm a man. All you have to do is flirt with him a little bit, Scully,” he tries to convince her.  
“Mulder, that is sexist! Besides, I am not in the habit of using my looks to avoid trouble with the law,” Scully puts her hands on her hips, a signal that she plans to dig her heels in on this.  
“I know Scully, but we are in a pinch right now. We are here on a case, and we have been less than ‘professional’ in the last few hours, as you may recall.” Mulder puts his hands on her shoulders, and they face each other.  
“Yes our behavior has been quite um… unusual. It would look really bad for the FBI if this got out,” Scully says rationally.  
“See? We really need to do something to save our asses here. And there is not a straight man on this earth that wouldn’t give in to you. Trust me, it will work,” Mulder gives her his best puppy dog look, because it is the one tool in his arsenal that will most effectively convince Scully to follow this hare-brained scheme. Her eyes soften a bit, and she blows out a puff of air.  
“Fine, I’ll do it, but you owe me, Mulder, and I have every intention to collect,” she winks at him, and he melts a little. Glancing in the mirror, she checks her reflection and finger combs her hair.  
“See, it’s already working,” he whispers and kisses her cheek, giving her a slight tap on the butt as she makes her way to the door. Scully pauses for a moment to compose herself before she opens the door.  
“Good evening, officer, what seems to be the trouble?” Scully croons at the young deputy, as she leans against the doorframe. Mulder can’t see her face, but the officer’s jaw has already dropped, so he guesses that Scully has given him that smile. Yes, that one. Mulder walks to the side, he really needs to see her in action.  
“Well, ma’am we’ve gotten several complaints down at the station. There has been a report of public nudity, items stolen from the motel office, a domestic dispute,” the officer looks down at his clipboard nervously. “Yes, the caller said there was a naked couple ‘fighting and fucking’ in the parking lot. Those were the caller’s words, not mine, ma’am.” The officer pulls at his collar as Scully reaches up to finger his name tag.  
“Oh, officer Jenkins,” Scully cocks her head to the side, and bites her lip. The officer tips his hat, and politely interrupts her.  
“Ma’am you can call me Charlie,” Jenkins says with a nervous smile.  
“Of course, Charlie. I apologize, my boyfriend had a bit too much to drink tonight. We got into some silly fight, and it must have carried out into the parking lot. I suppose we can get a bit riled up at times, you understand, right?” Scully winks at Jenkins, and Mulder is amazed at what she can do.  
“Is this your boyfriend, ma’am?” Charlie gestures at Mulder, and Mulder tries his best innocent smile. Jenkins only sneers in response. Scully picks up on this quickly. For once in his life Mulder realizes it’s best that he stay quiet, and let Scully work her magic.  
“Oh, him?” Scully looks over at Mulder. “For now, I suppose,” she shrugs. ‘Charlie’ looks positively weak in the knees. As Mulder steps closer to the door, the officer reaches for his gun holster.  
“He hasn’t hurt you at all has he? Roughed you up or anything? I get a lot of calls that start in drunken fights. Just say the word, and I’ll haul him down to the drunk tank,” The officer says sternly as he glares at Mulder.  
“He’s completely harmless, Charlie, I promise,” Scully smoothes a wrinkle on his uniform, and Jenkins is grinning like an idiot. God, she is really laying the charm on thick. “We are just a little on the adventurous side, sexually,” The officer gulps audibly, and looks down at his shoes. Scully is about to seal the deal. “I’m sorry if we caused any trouble, I can promise it won’t happen again.” Scully juts out her perky breasts as she says this, and Mulder feels his own erection tighten.  
“No, trouble ma’am. Just think of it as a welfare check,” the officer reaches into his pocket and hands Scully a business card, “Just give me a call if you need anything,” he tips his hat again, and backs away towards his cruiser. Unbelievable, this guy has a lot of balls to be giving Scully his number right in front of her ‘boyfriend’.  
“I will, thank you, Charlie,” Scully smiles brightly, and gives the officer a parting wave that Mulder can only describe as sexy. He didn’t know waves could be sexy, but here she is proving him wrong. The officer stumbles into his car and drives away. Mulder and Scully let out a sigh of relief as she closes the door.  
“You really put the whammy on that guy, Scully,” he pulls her into an embrace. “I told you it would work,” she beams up at him.  
“Oh, I knew it would work, these small-town cops are so easy,” Scully winks at him as they fall into bed together once again. His hand slides under the soft blue fabric of his shirt, and grazes over her center.  
“Do you want to try for a tenth?” Mulder raises his eyebrows at her suggestively.  
“Well, you have effectively worn me out for the evening. It is two A.M. after all, Mulder,” Scully stifles a yawn as she says this.  
“Are you sure? One last time, for posterity’s sake?” Mulder is starting to feel tired too. Honestly he is unsure that he has the physical stamina after four hours of naked escapades, and enough sex with Scully to last him into the next millennium.  
“Sorry, Mulder, it’ll have to wait,” she folds into his arms, and feels content to just hold her now. Though at least he can get one last kiss in before tomorrow when she tells him the whole thing was just a drugged-up mistake. Scully kisses him first, her lips lingering sweetly on his. Mulder rubs his nose against hers, and she smiles. Scully lays her head against his chest, finding that place that belongs only to her.  
“Goodnight, Scully,” he whispers stroking the hair from her face.  
“‘Night, Mulder,” she sighs against his chest. It is not long before her body relaxes against his, and her breaths become even. Mulder finds that even after everything that they have experienced newly with each other, this moment is his favorite. The moment he wants to hold onto the most. He counts himself lucky that they got this one night together.  
Even if it started off for the wrong reasons, he truly believes that the drugs were merely allowing him to act on feelings he had been harboring for so long. She is asleep, and he feels himself drifting off as well. Mulder pulls her hand up to his chest, and places it over his heart. The last thing he remembers is the sound of her steady beating her, locked in rhythm with his own.


	4. Dicked Too Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully remembers herself angrily rushing out into the parking lot completely naked, with Mulder following her soon after. He had tried to stop her from driving away in his car, but this move incensed her. Scully’s throat burns from the cigarette she smoked, mostly because she wanted to piss off Mulder. At some point she tossed his keys into the pool, which led to them to a heated public fight Which led to....  
> The two of them fucking on the hood of Mulder’s car.   
> It wasn’t true, was it?  
> If this had been any other morning, she’d write off last night as a crazy dream ripped from the depths of her psyche. But as Scully lies on the motel bed, she feels every kiss, every nibble on her skin, every time his Mulder’s large penis thrusted inside of her. Scully’s inner-muscles clench at the memory, but an electric shock of pain shoots through her body. Her aching vagina is proof positive that it happened.Yes, they fucked, and they fucked hard. She might be sore for days.   
> Dicked too hard.

\---  
Scully wakes up the next morning rolling over onto a large pile of ice cream sandwich wrappers. There is an unpleasant sticky situation that’s happening on her left hip. She winces as she peels the white paper away from her skin. What the hell? Did they really steal all those ice cream treats from the motel office? What were they thinking? Her hands find her face as the embarrassment grows. It is not long before she begins to remember the events of last night. She feels the ugly sting of her own mortification wrapping its ugly tentacles around her body. She shifts only to feel an unusual soreness emanating from between her legs. Flashes of them unceremoniously streaking all through the motel pulse through her mind. Scully remembers herself angrily rushing out into the parking lot completely naked, with Mulder following her soon after. He had tried to stop her from driving away in his car, but this move incensed her. Scully’s throat burns from the cigarette she smoked, mostly because she wanted to piss off Mulder. At some point she tossed his keys into the pool, which led to them to a heated public fight Which led to....  
The two of them fucking on the hood of Mulder’s car.   
It wasn’t true, was it?  
If this had been any other morning, she’d write off last night as a crazy dream ripped from the depths of her psyche. But as Scully lies on the motel bed, she feels every kiss, every nibble on her skin, every time his Mulder’s large penis thrusted inside of her. Scully’s inner-muscles clench at the memory, but an electric shock of pain shoots through her body. Her aching vagina is proof positive that it happened.Yes, they fucked, and they fucked hard. She might be sore for days.   
Dicked too hard.   
Strangely she doesn’t regret sex with Mulder. Somehow the experience had opened up a part of herself that she always denied. It was a truth that was long hidden, encased in the iron walls of her heart. She remembers Mulder’s hazel eyes, turned warm and soft as he looked at her. Then there was the way she folded into Mulder’s arms just before she fell asleep. Speaking of Mulder, he is still sleeping peacefully next to her, one arm slung loosely over her abdomen. She tries not to love the feeling of waking up in his arms, but this time it’s not her body that betrays her, it’s her heart. She shifts herself uncomfortably back into his arms. Mulder sighs in his sleep, and pulls her closer. Her rational mind begins to take over.   
What if it was just the drugs?   
They still didn’t know how they had been dosed or when. And honestly, she was just too raw and tired to try and figure out that puzzle. There was time to bring the guilty parties to justice. But now, she longed for a few more minutes lying next to a man who had given her nine orgasms last night. Yes, nine orgasms. Logically she knows that the effects of the drug drastically increased both of their libidos, but there was no getting around the fact that it had happened. They fucked all over this motel, and even Scully knew that there was no way they could take it back. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Mulder’s sleepy voice jolts her out of her internal thoughts. 

“Oh, um... I was just thinking about how much trouble we got into last night,” Scully clears her throat. She feels dehydrated, and so hungry that she could devour one of those Lumberjack Breakfasts that Mulder likes to get from Denny’s.

“Well, we have you to thank for getting us off the hook,” Mulder smirks. “I mean you really put the whammy on that young deputy. You had him practically eating out of your hand. I bet he’ll be thinking about you for weeks. I know I would,” Mulder waggles his eyebrows. Even in her groggy state she manages to roll her eyes.

“I suppose I should take that as a compliment, Mulder?” she says incredulously, with a raised eyebrow. 

“You should, you were amazing last night,” Mulder says sensually. His arms wrap around her from behind, and Scully yelps when he reaches over to squeeze her bottom. Mulder’s facial expression shifts from juvenile schoolboy to concerned partner quickly. “Are you OK, Scully?” he asks looking into her eyes. 

“Yes, I’m um… just a little sore right now,” Scully pauses. She wonders in earnest what last night will mean in the context of their partnership, in the context of their friendship. Mulder looks like he’s about to make a joke, but then stops himself when he sees her pensive expression. 

“You’re worried. Do you want to talk about it?” His voice is soft, his eyes are warm and full of adoration. and she knows he won’t press her if she doesn’t want to. Part of Scully wishes she could avoid that awkward conversation for as long as possible, maybe even forever. But, in truth she knows that eventually they will need to hash things out. She also knows that it’s never a good idea to have an important talk on an empty stomach. 

“No, actually,” Scully says and sees a flash of hurt in his eyes. “Uh, not right now, anyway. But I will let you buy me breakfast,” she finishes brightly.   
Mulder smiles at this, and she feels a bit of relief wash over her. Mulder stiffly gets out of bed and turns to hold a hand out to her. His hair stands up in spikes, and she stifles a laugh. As he stretches, Scully's eyes drift down his chest, landing on his morning erection poking through the flap in his boxers. She tries to quickly avert her eyes, before he catches her looking. But it’s too late, Mulder grins proudly and thrusts his hips out. Scully feels her face turn pink as she looks down.

“Well, we did work up quite an appetite after last night,” Mulder waggles his eyebrows at her,  
“So, breakfast it is,” he adds as he pulls her out of bed.  
\---  
They agree to meet up in twenty minutes at Mulder’s car. The shower spray feels good on her sore muscles, but brings back memories of Mulder pressing her up against the white tile. Getting ready separately feels strangely perfunctory after the events of last night, but also necessary. Being comfortable seems more important than looking nice, so she dresses in a t-shirt and an old pair of jeans that had been worn soft from years of use. Feeling presentable enough, she knocks on the door outside of Mulder’s room. 

“Give me five minutes, Scully,” Mulder calls to her. She looks down at her watch. 

“Fine, but hurry up, I’m hungry,” she says impatiently. Five minutes turns into ten, and then to fifteen. 

“Come on, Mulder!” Scully says in exasperation. At that exact moment, Mulder pops out of the door wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. His hair is perfectly coiffed. 

“Goddammit Mulder, this was not the time to spend an hour on your hair!” she puts her hands on her hips. 

“Do you think my hair always looks this good by accident, Scully?” Mulder asks looking smug. 

“Pfft,” she tsks rolling her eyes dramatically.   
Scully notices what can only be described as a ‘butt shaped’ dent in the hood of his car. She feels another wave of embarrassment at this. Mulder has the complete opposite reaction.

“Evidence,” he cracks as he touches the metal.

“I’ll, uh, help you pay for the damage,” she says looking at the ground.

“Don’t worry about it, Scully, that’s what car insurance is for anyway,” Mulder says casually. 

“Basketball shorts, Mulder?” she looks at him judgingly, hands on her hips.

“I needed to be comfortable after last night,” he winks at her, which only causes her to flush further. “Besides, we’re going to Denny’s, I promise no one will notice,” he smirks. Scully knows he’s right, and why should she care? She’s not his girlfriend, right?

“I suppose not,” Scully concedes, opening the door. Mulder grins at her as they drive out of the parking lot.  
\----  
At Denny’s they ask for a private booth near the back of the restaurant. She feels lucky that the place is so empty. She just doesn’t feel like being seen by anyone right now. She gingerly slides into the booth, trying not to put too much pressure on her bottom. Mulder looks at her incredulously as she orders the lumberjack breakfast. She shoots him a glare as he orders the same thing. 

“So I was thinking that it would be wise for us to both submit a sample for urinalysis. I also suspect that a blood test will be in order. Once I have access to my lab, I should be able to isolate the compounds used in this drug, which I assume is probably some kind of stimulant,” Scully says taking her first sip of coffee. 

“You can have all the bodily fluids you want, Scully. Except for semen, I'm pretty sure I don't have any of that left, after last night,“ Mulder winks at her, obviously trying to get a rise out of her. She lets out a little puff of air to show him her annoyance. She’s not going to take the bait.

“In any case, it's a good place to start, if we are going to figure out what we were dosed with,” Scully says rationally. Mulder fixes his coffee with extra cream and sugar. 

“Right, well I suspect that we were dosed last evening while we were investigating at Ft. Marlene,” Mulder starts. 

“Trespassing at Ft. Marlene, you mean,” Scully interrupts him.

“Fine, trespassing at Ft. Marlene,” he says dryly. “Anyway, we were in a medical facility after hours. I think we found something in our investigation that we weren’t meant to see,” Mulder says. “I think someone dosed us to throw us off the trail of our investigation,” He theorizes. To some this theory might seem overly paranoid, but Scully knows better. 

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time. You were drugged a few years ago, when a toxin was added to the water supply in your apartment building. Only in that case the side effects were much more dangerous.” Scully recalls the memory of a feverish Mulder stumbling into her apartment. She was so worried for him back then. A warm feeling spreads over her body as she recalls staying with him through the night. Nursing him back to health.   
“Well, I for one, am thankful my doctor caught it in time,” Mulder softly says. Then leans over to put his hand over hers. His eyes are warm and genuine, she feels her shoulders relax. She can’t help but melt a little into the plastic covered booth. Scully hears the server clear her throat, their breakfasts are finally here. They both look at the giant pile of food in front of them: two drippy eggs, floppy bacon, greasy underdone hashbrowns, burnt sausage, dry wheat toast, with butter and grape jelly on the side. It looks magnificent. 

“Heart attack on a plate,” Scully breaths out, but honestly she can’t wait to dig in. She takes a dainty first bite. Mulder shovels his food into his mouth at breakneck speed. Already a quarter of the way done with this monstrosity of a breakfast. 

“Yes, but such a delicious heart attack on a plate,” Mulder says through a mouthful of food. She smiles at him, amused by his boyish metabolism. Once they have finished their breakfasts, the waitress comes around to top off their coffees. Now that she has a full stomach, discussing the case should be much easier.

“Based on the location of the injection site,” Scully puzzles out. “It appears that the drug was injected straight into the spinal column,” She watches Mulder rub the wound on the back of his neck. “This would indicated that the perp knew exactly what they were doing. I would surmise that it was a medical professional,” Scully’s tone is back to business now.

“I have it too. So we have our lead now. I think we should try and get back into that medical facility to see what we can find,” Mulder says ripping open a white packet of sugar. Instinctively Scully reaches out to rip it out of his hand. Mulder looks at her incredulously, and she pulls her hand back. 

“Mulder, I don’t think that is a good idea. First of all, we don’t have the top secret clearance to get into that facility. Secondly, we could easily be dosed again,” She reaches out again, this time to touch his hand from across the table. Scully notices Mulder’s muscles relax, as he looks at their joined hands. “I think it would be more prudent to go back to D.C. and wait for me to run some tests. That way we will have an idea of what we are working with. Besides, if we are caught, it will just draw unwanted attention to our investigation,” Scully says trying to convince him to her logical way of thinking. It doesn’t usually work, but at least she can try.

“I think you are right, Scully,” Mulder says softly. Scully can feel her own jaw drop in shock.

“Excuse me?” she says after a beat. Did she hear him correctly?

“Yeah, I think that we will be in a better place to figure this out once we have more information on the nature of the drug and its effects. Besides, this will give the boys some time to hack into the Department of Defense database to see if there are any secret projects that are underway at Ft. Marlene,” he says in typical Mulder monotone. But Scully is not convinced yet.

“You're not agreeing with me because of … what happened last night, are you Mulder?” she says looking down at her coffee cup. It was almost as if the dark bitter liquid had the answers she was looking for, and not Mulder. 

“No, actually, I think you're right in this case. Besides, I'm a little worn out.” he says, taking another sip of coffee. That’s Mulder, always trying to elicit a reaction from her. Scully blushes a bit, it feels like her face has been red all morning, 

“It would be nice to have some time to recover,” she fingers her coffee mug, unable to meet his eyes. “Even, uh, a little time to think,” she says softly. 

Mulder gently places his hand on hers, and simply says “I think so too,“ but as usual, the look in his eyes tells her something more entirely. He knows her. This is intimacy.   
\----  
A week later

Mulder paces the floor outside of Scully's apartment, feeling both hopeful and worried. He has thought about their situation constantly over the last week. When he was at work, he worried what this new intimacy might do to their partnership. Would their night of passion irreparably damage their unique bond? When he was at home, he allowed himself to relive their night together. He didn’t have to imagine what it was like to be with her anymore, now he actually knows. Paranoid thoughts course through his mind. What will Scully say? Will she leave him? Is this the end of their partnership? Worse even still, their friendship? 

They both agreed not to file the case report out of self preservation. The labs Scully ran were inconclusive. There was no hard evidence to speak of, but they were both pretty sure they were dosed by the experimental drug on purpose. 

Two days ago, Scully handed questionnaire about his recent sexual history. She avoids his eyes completely, and Mulder wishes he could get a better read on her.

“It's a standard form, I think we should both fill them out,” Her shoulders were scrunched up, as she focused her eyes on her own questionnaire. Mulder scans over the form quickly.

“Do you want me to include you?” Mulder asks carefully. He honestly wants to know.

“I think it's best if you answer as honestly as possible,” Scully said with an air of clinical detachment. Her shoulders were scrunched up, as she focused her eyes on her own questionnaire. 

“I hope you haven't been to any wild sex parties lately, Scully,” he jokes trying to lighten the mood. Have you engaged in unprotected sex in the last six months? ‘Four days ago with you,’ he wants to write, but instead checks the box under ‘yes.’

“I can assure you that I have not participated in any risky behavior prior to this,” she says looking down. It was all very professional for two people who fucked naked in public not one week ago.

Why don't you just ask me if I've been having sex with other people, he wants to say. But instead writes ‘one’ next to the question about sexual partners in the last year. One partner. Scully.   
\---  
He purposely masturbated in the shower right before coming over to Scully's apartment, even though he has no reason to expect anything will happen. Truth be told, it took a few days for his dick to recover after their multiple encounters last weekend. He figured it would be a prudent decision to “ clean out the pipes" before seeing her. Plus, he wants Scully to feel comfortable above all else. Finally he knocks. Scully opens the door immediately. She must have been waiting for him. 

“Mulder, uh, come in,“ Scully stands nervously at the door. “Why don't you sit, “ she ushers him into the living room. 

“I'd rather stand, if that's ok?” Mulder continues to pace inside her apartment. He is too keyed up to sit.

“So, it seems like we have both had some time to think about what transpired last weekend,” Scully begins, her detachment evident in her voice. But Mulder knows this is a cover. 

“To be honest, I’m feeling a bit uncomfortable right now,” she admits. Scully folds and unfolds her hands nervously. He knows this is difficult for her especially. They are not great at having frank discussions about their feelings. 

“Me too,” Mulder says honestly. He hopes that this will make her feel more at ease. At least they are on the same page in that regard.

“We were drugged without our knowledge or consent. It led to some rather unusual behavior on the part of both of us…” Scully drifts off, picking at her fingernail.

“Yes, unusual is one word for it,” Mulder cracks, trying to break the tension. The corner of her mouth turns up in a half smile. It makes him feel a little better.

“In some ways our choices were taken away from us. But, we agreed that it wasn’t assault. So, I’m just a little unsure of how to feel about everything,” she says, shifting uncomfortably. Finally, he stops pacing and crosses the living room to slide in next to her on the couch. Then he takes her hand in his, attempting to ease her nerves.

“I know it wasn’t the way that I thought things would happen between us for the first time,” Mulder says softly. She looks up at him, fighting the emotions roiling inside of her. 

“Me either,” she says finally, and her eyes shine with unshed tears.   
“Scully, all I know is that we have some choices laid out in front of us. We decide what happens between us now. It would be difficult, but we could go back to the way things were before. Or we could make the choice to see where this leads…” Mulder says, his voice tight, trying to keep control over his emotions. He takes her face in his hands, and strokes her cheek with his thumb. “But whatever we decide, I need to be sure that it’s what you want,” He says softly. Scully’s lip trembles, a single tear slips out from the corner of her eye. 

“I’m scared,” she whispers leaning her forehead against his. Mulder feels his heart sink. They both know what they have to lose, if things were to go sour between them. 

“I know, me too,” he reassures her. He wants to kiss her now, but he needs to make sure. “What do you want, Dana?” Mulder asks, the use of her first name sounds so strangely intimate. Her expression is surprised, but it is clear that she is touched by his words. Their faces are close now, eyes locked in silent communication. 

“ I want…” she starts, and leans in towards him, brushing her lips against his. A soft kiss, a first kiss. He lets her take the lead, lets her decide how fast or slow. Then he feels the shock of pleasant surprise when she sweeps her tongue into his mouth. It feels different, wholly new and beautifully uncompromised. This is the real Mulder and Scully finally being able to consciously taste and feel. This time not so uninhibited, but it is authentic and true. They kiss for what feels like a long time. The passion continues to build between them, and Mulder sweeps his hand to the hem of her shirt. He gently tugs on the fabric, asking a question. Scully pulls away breathless. 

“Mulder, I… I think maybe we should hold off…” she says taking his hand. 

“Look, Scully, I’m sorry…” He starts in a whisper. But this time Scully interrupts him.

“No, I want to…it’s just that,” her voice is raw and her expression conflicted. “I know it might seem silly, after how long we’ve known each other. And after everything that happened between us,” Scully pauses to collect herself. Looking down I squeeze her hand and she seems to relax a bit. “I guess I just want to take things slow… for now,” she pauses before continuing. “ If you think about it, we don’t really know this side of each other,” Scully gestures between them. Mulder thinks he understands what she is trying to say. 

“You want to date?” he asks incredulously.

“Well not exactly. I don’t think of us as quite that conventional,” she says. “But, come to think of it, I wouldn’t mind you taking me to someplace nicer than Denny’s,” she smirks at him. Mulder feels a bit taken aback. But he decides to play along. 

“Denny’s is an American institution, Scully. Besides, you seemed to like the lumberjack breakfast well enough last weekend,” he deadpans, and Scully bites back a laugh. “ I was thinking more along the lines of that hot dog stand on the corner, I know you like a good weiner, Scully” Mulder waggles his eyebrows, and this makes Scully groan and roll her eyes. To be honest, he actually loves getting that reaction out of her.

“ If that’s what it takes to shut you up,” she fires back. Now things are comfortable, easier between them. 

“How about you bring some take-out from that Thai place here on Wednesday night. I’ll get a movie and a good bottle of wine. Because I don’t trust your taste in movies or in wine,” she smiles at him. Mulder takes this as his que to leave. Scully likes her alone time anyway. 

“Ok, so take-out from the hot dog vendor, got it,” he kisses her cheek. He moves to get up off the couch.   
“Oh you can stay,” she offers as he moves towards the door. 

“Nah, you are just a little too tempting in that blue pajama set, Scully,” he grins. “I’ll see you Wednesday, I mean Monday first, but Wednesday…” something about Scully is making him feel flustered. She reaches up to give him a lingering, and slightly seductive kiss.

“To be continued,” she whispers in his ear. 

To be continued.

\-----


	5. That can be arranged.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She breaks away from him to do some stretching. Scully decided to wear a fine mesh blue tank top with a white sports bra underneath, and black bike shorts. Scully pretends not to notice Mulder’s eyes on her ass as she reaches down to touch her toes. Though, she must admit that teasing him gives her a little thrill. Mulder does his own brand of teasing by reaching up over his head to do a full body stretch. Scully wills herself not to look at Mulder stretching, but she is unable to stop her eyes from drifting over Mulder’s sinewy form. As a doctor, she usually didn’t notice this sort of thing. Bodies were just bodies. But Scully honestly could have written her senior PhD thesis on Mulder’s body. She feels a blush as she sees his abdominal muscles peeking out from under his shirt.  
> \---  
> Prompt: Mulder and Scully are accidentally drugged and can't help themselves. Exhibitionism, marathon sex, multiple orgasms for both of them.
> 
> \----

Part 5  
  
One month later.

 

Scully meets Mulder on the Mount Vernon trail near his place in Alexandria. It’s late July, but she can feel the sticky strains of August breathing down her neck. D.C. is utterly oppressive in the summer heat, so they decide to meet early in the morning for their run. Typically Scully would be more interested in sleeping in, or leisurely perusing a fascinating lab report. Even at Seven o’clock AM Mulder is characteristically exuberant, as he sidles up to her on the trail. 

“Good morning, Scully, ” he says brightly. He is dressed in a cut-off purple t-shirt and gray running shorts. Scully allows herself to skim her hand up his bicep onto his shoulder. 

“I hope you brought coffee, Mulder,” Scully says with a smirk. 

“Of course,” he smiles and hands her an iced black coffee. She raises and eyebrow towards him. Scully is unsure whether she will ever get used to ice in coffee, but she is grateful for the caffeine.

“Thank you,” she says shyly before taking her first sip. 

“You’re welcome,” Mulder says softly, getting closer to her. Her body sparks as he pulls her in for a hug. She wonders if she should kiss him. Isn’t it customary for couples to kiss each other hello? But, it still feels strange, and Scully is unsure of how to navigate these new murky waters. Are they a couple yet? She looks around to make sure no one is around, then raises up in her white running shoes to give him a peck on the cheek.

“I think I need to bring you coffee more often” he says sweetly. 

“Coffee is always a good idea,” she grins. She breaks away from him to do some stretching. Scully decided to wear a fine mesh blue tank top with a white sports bra underneath, and black bike shorts. Scully pretends not to notice Mulder’s eyes on her ass as she reaches down to touch her toes. Though, she must admit that teasing him gives her a little thrill. Mulder does his own brand of teasing by reaching up over his head to do a full body stretch. Scully wills herself not to look at Mulder stretching, but she is unable to stop her eyes from drifting over Mulder’s sinewy form. As a doctor, she usually didn’t notice this sort of thing. Bodies were just bodies. But Scully honestly could have written her senior PhD thesis on Mulder’s body. She feels a blush as she sees his abdominal muscles peeking out from under his shirt. 

“Let’s get going,” his voice snaps her out of her reverie. Mulder motions towards the wooded path. 

“Ok, but don’t leave me in the dust this time, Mulder!” Scully reaches down to tighten her shoelace.

“I circled back around for you,” he offers. Oh god, he’s bouncing up and down now, jogging in place.

“ Mulder, believe me, I of all people know how fast you can run. No need to show off,” she says, putting her hands on her hips.

“Fine, I will slow my pace to accommodate your short little legs,” he winks at her, and they take off.  
\---  
It’s around mile three, and Scully is struggling to keep pace with Mulder, so she falls slightly behind. But this allows her to watch Mulder strips off his sweat soaked shirt, and tuck it into the waistband of his shorts, which are hung low on his hips. Scully’s eyes follow the path of sweat as it trickles down his sinewy muscles, pooling at his coccyx. Try as she might, she cannot tear her eyes away from the wet fabric clinging to his tightly muscled ass. How will she be able to survive another three miles of this? Warmth pools in her stomach and spreads lower to her heated sex. She is so distracted by this display of robust masculinity, that she fails to see a stray branch lying on the path. Her foot catches, and she stumbles forwards falling onto the grass with a light thud. Her hamstring muscle seizes as she hits the ground, causing her to yelp in pain.

“Scu-lly?” Mulder must have seen her go down, because he is by her side in a millisecond. 

“Mulder!” she calls as if by instinct. She clutches the back of her leg, her face is red with embarrassment. 

“Scully, are you ok? Tell me what happened?” 

“It’s OK, it’s just a muscle cramp in my hamstring,” she hisses through clenched teeth. “I’ll be fine,” Scully attempts to reassure Mulder. But Scully can't bullshit Mulder anymore, he knows when she's lying. 

“ Yeah right, let me see,” He motions for her to lay on her back. Then Mulder gently raises her leg, eliciting a groan from Scully. Scully wore her shortest running shorts today, partially because of the heat, and partially because of Mulder. She is sure he can see her sweat soaked underwear, as her shorts are pulled to the side. She feels a bit embarrassed. 

“Mulder, I’m telling you, it’s just a muscle cramp,” She grits her teeth as Mulder inspects her injury. Scully attempts to keep her knees together, but eventually decides that it’s no use. Her pulse elevates rapidly as he moves in between her legs. 

“Is this OK, Scully?” He asks as his hands find the back of her thigh. When Mulder presses his thumbs into the muscle, Scully jumps at the contact. Though as he continues to knead the muscle, she feels the first strains of pain relief. 

“Yesss,” she hisses as his fingers brush against the hem of her shorts. A bead of sweat drips down his brow, and she finds herself wanting to lick it off. 

“Is it OK if I do a hamstring stretch on you? It’ll only hurt for a second, but then you’ll be good as new,” he says. Mulder can be very convincing when he gives her the puppy dog eyes. 

“Ok, but you have to back off if I tell you it’s too much,” she says emphatically. He merely nods. Then takes her ankle and places it against his shoulder, then rests her calf against his chest. His hands are on either side of her hips for leverage. Ever so slowly he leans forward, watching her face for signs of distress. He presses into her body, getting closer and closer until she can feel his hot breath on her face. She bites her lip as she feels a gush of arousal, maybe he won’t notice. What makes it worse is that as Mulder pushes her leg forward, she is pretty sure she can feel his erection pulsing against her hip crease. She shifts a bit, and he moans, confirming her suspicion. Scully gasps a bit, as his fingers graze her inner thigh.

“Does that hurt?” Mulder looks at her with worry on his face.

“Uh, no, keep going,” She says unable to meet his eyes. Ever persistent, Mulder pushes his torso forward further, and his hands knead her heated flesh. Scully is unsure if she can take much more of this, but at the same time she never wants him to stop. Finally she feels the muscle release, and the pain subsides. 

“Ahh,” she sighs in pleasure and relief.

“All better?” Mulder whispers in her ear. It sets her skin aflame, gooseflesh covers her body. He releases her leg to the ground, but he stays positioned in between her legs. 

“I honestly don’t know how I’m supposed to concentrate with you are wearing those tiny little shorts, Scully,” he says.

“Maybe you weren’t supposed to,” Scully says coyly. They have crossed into a new territory now. Scully looks over their surroundings, and seeing no other joggers on the trail, she decides to make her move. Roughly pulling his head down towards hers, she crashes their lips together. Mulder gasps in surprise, but quickly recovers. Scully quickly sweeps her tongue into his mouth, and they moan in unison. Sweat drips down to her navel as their heated bodies press against each other. Mulder’s erection is trapped between them. He thrusts against her hip, and she shifts so that his hard member comes in contact with her sex. They shouldn’t be doing this out in the open, someone could see. But the way they feel together is indescribable, maybe just a few more moments, then they will stop. Her hands find his arms, and she grinds her pelvis into his. Scully is ridiculously turned on, and it appears Mulder is, too. Just a few more moments…

Scully hears the rumble of thunder, then a loud boom as the heavens open up pouring down on them. They break apart. 

“I didn’t think it was supposed to storm today!” She calls as Mulder hoists her up off of the ground. There is no way they are going to make it to their cars, they just ran three miles after all. 

“There’s a gazebo just over there, Scully,” Mulder points to the glass structure about one hundred paces away. He grabs her hand and they run for cover, getting soaked in the process. Even though it interrupted whatever it was that she and Mulder had going on, Scully is glad for the cooling rain. Things were getting out of hand just now. As soon as they make it through the door, he pulls her in for another kiss. They are both sopping wet, but Scully doesn’t mind. 

“How’s your leg?” Mulder asks as they break apart.

“Much better, thank you,” she cannot help but smile up at him.

“Doctor Mulder in the house, here to tend to your every need, as long as it only requires a bandaid, or some sweaty stretching,” He cracks. And Scully lets herself giggle at his joke because something has clearly changed between them. The seed of a truth long hidden within her is just beginning to bloom.  
They huddle together and watch the droplets beat against the glass. As the rain slows and the sun peeks out from behind the heavy gray clouds, a light shines through the prisms of glass. It bounces off every surface surrounding them with beams of pink, yellow and blue. Scully doesn’t believe in signs or fate, but she does believe in Mulder, and this strange and beautiful connection they have.  
“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Scully takes his hand, as they walk out into the clearing. The rain has cleansed the muggy air, leaving it fresh and new. Mulder smiles at her, his face unburdened, open, accepting. 

Scully remembers when she felt those first soft strains of affection for Mulder. It feels like it was so long ago. Though as her devotion to him grew, so did her desire to stifle the yearnings that pulsed deep within her heart. And yet as their relationship deepened, the refrain of her adoration for Mulder only grew louder, until it was impossible to deny. As Mulder kisses her now, she finally allows herself to feel the rising crescendo of love clear and true. 

 

\---- 

Epilogue

Even though Mulder's apartment is closer, Scully wants to go back to her place. She will be more comfortable there. As much as she likes Mulder’s old leather couch, a bed seems like a better idea. After her injury, Mulder insists on driving. As she looks out the window, steam comes off of the road, and Scully tries to get a handle on her emotions. The weight of her own expectations are like a heavy stone in her stomach. 

Scully think of that crazy night of drugged- up debauchery a little over a month ago. Back then she was not only uninhibited, but wild, stripped down to her core Id. That night she was herself, but also not. She was a different Scully then, willing to be open and vulnerable, and much more adventurous sexually. Not only was she willing to ask for what she wanted, but also demand it. 

When they reach her apartment, and Mulder parks the car. They sit silently for a moment, the anticipation of sex crackles in the air between them. Even though she is ready to take the next step, Scully feels conflicted. She fears that she'll never be able to live up to his expectations. Mulder looks over at her. 

“Hey, is everything ok?” he asks, his voice full of concern. She has a choice now, she could lie, and tell him that everything is fine. But at this point in their strange partnership, he would probably know that she wasn’t telling the truth right away. 

“Uh, actually, I’m feeling a bit nervous,” Scully looks down at her hands folded in her lap. 

“Well, that makes two of us. Ever heard the term ‘performance anxiety’, Scully? Because I am pretty sure I have that right now,” Mulder cracks trying to lighten the mood. But Scully sees the truth hidden in his humor.

“ During our last, uh, encounter…” she pauses looking down. “I wasn’t exactly myself, Mulder. I was rather uninhibited, and I’m just not sure I’m going to be able to live up to your expectations,” Scully clasps and unclasps her hands. Then Mulder softly brushes his pinky finger on her cheek, and she looks over at him.

“Me either. So, how do we remedy that?” Mulder asks, this time sincerely. His hazel eyes are warm, the green flecks more prominent. Mulder’s eyes are often what tether her to the earth when she is feeling lost. She knows that no matter what, they will still have their unique connection.

“ I wish I knew,” Scully breathes. 

“Well, maybe we just take the pressure off, you know? Pretend that we haven’t had a night of wild debaucherous sex. Which means I don’t have to worry about giving you multiple orgasms in one session,” Mulder smirks. 

“Oh, well now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Mulder. I’m not going to let you off of the hook quite that easily,” Scully grins at him. And Mulder chuckles, but also blushes just a bit. It feels good to get this reaction from him. 

“So, it’s settled then, we will just take it easy. This will be like our first time. Let’s put all of our expectations out of our minds, and just roll with it.” He reaches up to stroke her cheek. This time Scully takes his hand in hers and kisses his knuckles. Then Scully looks away from him to open her car door.

“Wait, let me get that,” he says quickly jumping out of the drivers side. Scully smiles to herself as he speeds around the front of the car to open the door for her.

“Mulder, that is not necessary. I am completely capable of opening my own door,” she says emphatically. 

“I know you are. But I just wanted to,” he smiles, holding his hand out for her.

“ This doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that you are about to get laid, does it?” Scully says, raising an eyebrow. But she takes his hand regardless, as they start towards her building.

“Give a me a little credit, Scully. Can’t a guy open the door for his girl?” Mulder says as she presses the button for the elevator. Can’t a guy open the door for his girl? Scully doesn’t know how to respond to his question. As it would imply that they are a couple, in at least some regard. At this stage it feels strange to think of herself as his girlfriend. She is not sure she likes the term. Aren’t they so much more than that? But Scully also knows that his comment was intended to be sweet and funny, not presumptuous.

“I suppose I’ll let it slide, just this once,” Scully says coyly. Then kisses him as the elevator doors close.

\----

Once they are at the door of her apartment, Mulder stands behind Scully as she attempts to open the door. His nose finds that spot behind her ear, still damp with sweat and rain. He kisses down her neck, Scully makes little sounds of impatience as she struggles to get the key into the lock. It’s enough to give him a half erection or “halfie” as one of those douches at the academy called it. 

“Mulder, if you don’t stop that, we’re never going to get into my apartment,” she says in exasperation. Mulder looks around the empty hallway.

“That’s ok, we can do it out here,“ he cracks.

“Yeah right, we are both way too paranoid for that,” Scully fumbles with her keys as his hands slide around her waist.

“ I may have reached the point where my horniness has overcome my paranoia,” Mulder whispers in her ear. Scully tsks, and elbows him lightly in the ribs. So he regretfully backs away, allowing her to finally open the door. Once they step inside her entryway, he cannot help but pull Scully into his embrace. He holds her against his frame, allowing himself to feel the electricity of their bodies pressed so tightly together. Mulder pulls back to look into her eyes, while her words may not always tell him the full truth about her feelings, her eyes always do. In those ocean blue orbs, he sees a well of adoration that matches his own. Scully stands on her toes in order to better reach him, pulling his head down to meet hers. He could make a joke about her shortness, but he is too distracted by her lips. She kisses his cheek, then his nose, and finally their mouths meet hungrily. They both moan as her tongue slides into his mouth deepening the kiss. Kissing Scully feels like breathing air to Mulder, but the difference is, he never knew he needed it so much. Their tongues stroke together for long moments. Mulder is lost in her mouth, overcome by their heated breaths, overcome by his desire for her. The passion between them builds, and his erection is now straining against his jockeys. He cannot help but grab her hips tightly, and thrust into her hip. She responds by reaching around to grab his ass, she strokes and kneads the firm muscle, and this makes him chuckle. Scully breaks the kiss, and looks up at him incredulously.

“ What?” she asks.

“Oh nothing, it’s just that your secret is out,” he smirks. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“ What secret?” she asks incredulously, her hands go to her hips now. Mulder has always enjoyed getting a rise out of Scully, and even though their relationship is changing, he just can’t help himself. 

“ “I’ve seen you checking out my backside with an impressive frequency over the years, Scully,” He deadpans. Scully tsks. “You’ve tried to be inconspicuous about it, but I am a brilliant investigator, so very little slips by me,” Scully rolls her eyes so far up, that they might just get stuck. “So over time, I developed a theory that you really wanted to get your hands on my ass.” Scully raises an eyebrow, and blows out a puff of air. But Mulder is surprised when she reaches her hands around his waist and slips them underneath his shorts and jockeys. He hisses as she rakes her fingernails over the taut skin of his glutes. 

“Well, then I’d have to say that your theory has been confirmed, Mulder,” she whispers seductively against his mouth. She squeezes his asscheecks firmly, then thrusts her hips into his hardened cock. Mulder whimpers. Fuck. Scully may see a return of Mulder’s eighteen-year-old dick afterall. He rips his shirt off, then quickly pulls her tank top over her head. Next, he helps her peel off her bicycle shorts, which is made more difficult by her damp skin. Scully is down to her sports bra and panties, and he is in awe of her. He pulls her body flush against his, and trails his hand down to cup her sex. She moans as his fingers tease her open, and he growls as he feels how wet she is. For him. It's driving him crazy.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” his voice is ragged, tight with arousal. But it has a different effect on Scully, she pulls away from him nervously. Fuck. He must have said something wrong. Her jaw is clenched, and her shoulders are tight.

“ What's wrong?” 

“ I'm just feeling anxious. This is a big deal, Mulder,” Scully looks down at her feet. “ What if I'm not what you expected?” 

“ Hey, hey, you don't have to worry about that. If you're not comfortable with this,” Mulder gestures between their bodies. “Then that's fine,” he says, but Scully shakes her head no. So, there is nothing left to do but reassure her. Mulder takes her face in his hands, and she leans her forehead against his. “But I don't want you to ever feel like you're not enough for me. If anything it's the opposite,” he says earnestly. Looking in her eyes, he sees the sheen of unshed tears, and her lip is trembling. 

“No, no, I'm just feeling overwhelmed. Why do I feel so much pressure?” her voice is tight with emotion. 

“ Scully, this is just about you and me,” he says softly. Rubbing her shoulders gently. “Let's just relax, take the pressure off, Ok?” Mulder wonders what he can do to relax her, to make her feel more at ease

“ Ok, I’ll try,” she leans into his shoulder. “ I'm feeling all sweaty and gross, so that isn't helping either,” she says, and Mulder chuckles. Come to think of it, he's probably not smelling the best either. 

“You do have a point,” Mulder says sniffing his armpits, and recoiling from the stench. “I'm not exactly ‘Zestfully’ clean right now, Scully. “ She grins up at him and he feels the tension in the room dissipate. 

“ You are smelling pretty ripe right now, Mulder, “ she fires back at him. Scully does seem to like baths, should he suggest it? 

“How about we take a bath, Scully?” Mulder asks, and she looks at him with suspicion.

“You mean together?” Scully asks incredulously. 

“Come on, it will be relaxing,” he tries to convince her. “ Besides, your tub is so much nicer than mine, and I’m itching for that spa like experience,” Mulder gives her the puppy-dog eyes, which he knows always work on her ( well almost always).

“I’m just not sure we will both be able to fit in there,” Scully adds.

“I’ll make us fit,” Mulder waggles his eyebrows. He imagines Scully’s naked skin slipping against his own, bubbles cascading down her breasts. Mulder watches her face to see her reaction.

“Fine,” she raises an eyebrow towards him. “I suppose a bath would be nice, anyway “ Scully says finally relenting to his idea. She raises up and kisses his cheek. Then turns towards her bathroom to begin drawing a bath. Mulder walks into Scully’s bedroom to look around for some clean clothes. He cannot put his funky running clothes back on after a bath with Scully.

“Hey, Scully, did I leave any clothes here last weekend? “ he calls to her. They have been spending a lot of time together recently, and he feels as comfortable in her space, as he hopes she does in his.

“Yep, in my dresser, third drawer down on the left. Extra towels are in the linen closet,” Scully calls back. Mulder smiles at this, of course Scully has a linen closet. The clothes are exactly where she said they would be. Freshly washed and folded neatly, military style. He looks around the drawer to find that only his clothes occupy the space there. A few pairs of boxers, some sweatpants, socks, and his gray t-shirts. It takes him a few seconds to realize, that Scully has given him his own drawer. But he also knows not to say anything about it, because Scully will most certainly be embarrassed by this. But he tucks the information away for later, when he can needle her about it. 

Finally he hears the water shut off, and this is his cue. He gathers the clean clothes and towel, feeling a sense of anticipation. Mulder smells what he thinks is lavender wafting into the hallway. Scully loves all that fancy bath stuff, but he's not sure what all the fuss is about. The bathroom door is just slightly ajar, which is probably an invitation, but he knocks softly anyway. 

“ You can come in,” Scully says tentatively. As he enters the bathroom he is a bit disappointed to find that Scully is already in the tub. But he is not disappointed for long, because as she shifts forward in the tub he gets a glimpse of her pale pink nipples just peeking out through a cloud of bubbles. Scully has already started shampooing her hair. 

“ You got room for one more in there?” he asks. Mulder longs to be free of his sticky shorts and jockeys. So he pulls them down in one fell swoop. His still hard cock bounces up against his stomach. This makes Scully blush. “What? It's not like you've never seen it before,” he waggles his eyebrows, and shakes his dick at her. 

“Cut it out, and get in here,” Scully shakes her head. “ You're so juvenile sometimes, Mulder,” she says, pretending to be annoyed. 

“Ahh, but you like it,“ he teases as he slides in the tub behind her. He lets out a sigh as the water envelops his body, almost immediately relaxing his tense muscles. The claw foot tub is large, but with his lanky frame, his knees still jut out of the water. Scully slowly melts into his body, and leans her head against his shoulder. He cannot help but smell her freshly washed hair. The feel of their bodies together is at once comforting and arousing. “See, I told you this would be a good idea,“ he whispers in her ear. She turns her head to face him. 

“ Well, don't let this go to your head, but you were right,” she kisses him before he has a chance to respond. They continue kissing languidly, her mouth wet against his, steam rising all around them. Just as Mulder is really getting into it, Scully reaches her hand to thread it through his hair, then immediately recoils. “ Ugh, get yourself cleaned up, Mulder, “ she pushes his shoulder lightly. 

“ What? Sweaty greasy hair doesn't turn you on, Scully?” he smirks, dumping handfuls of water on his head.

“Not so much,” she raises an eyebrow. Fancy boutique bottles of all shapes, sizes and colors line the edge of the tub. It’s all very confusing to, Mulder. 

“Tell me which one?” he asks.

Scully carefully picks out a yellow glass bottle. She pours some out into her hand and turns around to face him. Scully glides over to straddle him, her wet naked chest presses against his.

“Why don’t you let me?” She asks coyly. Mulder nodes vigorously. Mulder moans as Scully’s fingers begin scratching through his hair, lathering up some kind of citrus shampoo. When she is finished, she fills a cup with warm water. Then she kisses him, and tilts his head back to rinse out the suds. Mulder is really glad that he convinced her to take this bath. Especially when her knees are on either side of his legs, her pussy is hovering just above his cock. His hands find her hips, and he leans down to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He flicks his tongue over it, and she whimpers. He needs to hear that sound again. So he slides over to the other nipple and circles it with his tongue. Scully moans, and Mulder is glad that she is enjoying this. Mulder involuntarily thrusts his cock against her hip, Scully’s hands fall out of his hair. 

 

“ What... uh... kind of body wash do you want?” she asks breathlessly as he bites gently down on her nipple. Scully gasps loudly, but extricates herself from his grasp. The two bottles Scully selects look identical to Mulder. He bypasses both options, and grabs a classic white bar of soap.

“ Is this stuff going to make me smell all girly?” Mulder asks scrubbing his face, and working downwards over his chest. Scully is sensually gliding a soapy loofah all over her body, he gulps as she circles it around her breasts. Oh, if he could only be sponge.

“ Well I would hope you would be more secure in your masculinity than to let some scented soap bother you, “ she fires back. Point one, Scully. Honestly, her quick wit has always been a turn on for him. She stands to wash her stomach, and Mulder can't help himself. He wraps his hands around her hips to bring her closer to him. Then he leaves a trail of kisses around her navel and downward.

“ That's OK though, I have you to make me feel masculine,” he whispers kissing her inner thigh. Then drawing his tongue up to circle her hip bone, she moans as her hands find his freshly washed hair. “This is some high class stuff, Scully, it doesn't even taste like soap, it just tastes like lavender,” he chuckles to himself. Then runs his tongue up the other side, and pulls back to blow a cool breath over her sex. This causes her to whimper, and tug at this hair. After hours (well technically years) of foreplay, Mulder is amazed at what even the mere allusion to sex with Scully can do to him. About five weeks ago, Mulder realized that pleasuring Scully worked extremely well to increase his own pleasure. He remembers the motel room, and how much he enjoyed seeing and feeling her reach that peak of pleasure with him. Mulder decides that giving Scully three orgasms was an attainable goal that he was destined to reach. 

“Hey, um, Mulder, why don’t we get out and rinse off in the shower?” Scully asks gasping as she stumbles backwards as his tongue finds her outer lips. He grabs her hips to keep her in place, and she steadies herself by putting her hands on his shoulders.

“No, that’s ok, I’m busy,” Mulder murmurs. He slowly drags his tongue up and down her labia. Then he teases apart her folds with his finger, revealing the swollen bud at the top of her sex.

“If you must,” she says her voice wavering with his ministrations. 

“Oh, I must, Mulder breathes out, in awe of her. His tongue darts out to taste her, and she whimpers. Swirling his around the arousal pooling at her center. He drags his tongue back up to her clit, dancing over it in feather-light touches. Mulder looks up at her to gauge her reaction. He loves watching her. She moans, and throws her head back in pleasure. He involuntarily reaches through the water to grasp his painfully hard cock. Mulder feels like he could come just from the noises she’s making. He pumps his cock in his hand. If he’s not careful, he may be in danger of pre-mature ejaulation. Talk about being eighteen-years-old again. He backs off by nibbling at her inner-thigh, gently biting her hip. But returns his focus to Scully when she begins making impatient noises. He loves teasing her like this. “Mulder… ah...” but she is unable to finish her thought, because her orgasm takes them both by surprise. He drinks in her arousal as she shudders against his mouth. Mulder sighs against her sex as she comes down from her high. 

“ Well, I am happy to report that you are still pretty good at that,” Scully slides back down to join him in the warm water again.

“Just pretty good? “ he asks, his cock is straining against her hip. If he doesn’t come soon...

“A little better than mediocre, maybe, ” she teases, and then kisses him languidly, their bodies are pressed up together, sliding in the soapy water. He thinks of being with her in the pool. How different it is now, how they can ease into this like warm bath water. Comfortable, soothing but also revitalizing, even arousing. They could be all these things together now. Scully steps out of the tub, and reaches down for his hand.  
\---  
Once they have toweled off, Scully takes Mulder by the hand and leads him to the bedroom. She looks relaxed and refreshed after their bath ( and hopefully the amazing orgasm he just gave her- at least he hopes). Scully pulls his head down to kiss him and Mulder is enjoying the way their bodies feel together. Scully moves to lay down on the bed, and slowly, slowly opens her legs for him. She steadily holds his gaze as she spreads herself with two fingers to reveal her pussy: pink and glistening. Mulder gulps as she begins touching herself, which he thinks is at least partially for his benefit. Mulder is so entranced by her that cannot move, he doesn’t want to take his eyes off of her. As Scully moans, Mulder thinks he just might die from needing her so much. He takes his length in his hand, and begins to stroke himself. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

“Come here, “ she crooks her finger towards him. Her nipples are hard, her outer lips dark pink under her touch. Mulder knows how difficult it is for her to make herself vulnerable. Scully is fully and soberly choosing to be with him, and the weight of this realization almost incapacitates him. Until she finally says in a hushed whisper “ I want you, Mulder.” 

“I want you too, so badly,” There is so much else he wants to say. But instead he decides to try and shut down his brain, and just be with her. Mulder joins her on the bed and they kiss again. He trails kisses down her neck, across her breasts, and down to her navel. He smells the arousal emanating from her core, and it is driving him crazy. His cock is pulsing against the bedspread.

“ Why don’t I start where I left off in the bathtub?” He says huskily. 

“Maybe later,” she pauses, and threads her fingers with his. Scully pulls him back up her body, and takes his face in her hands. Her eyes are dark with desire, but behind that he sees the truth of this moment, the truth between them. “It’s our first time, I just want to feel you inside of me,” she whispers. He nods. Scully kisses him again, and Mulder is lost in the wet heat of her mouth, in the truth of this moment. 

“Just us, right?” he asks. Her answer is to rub the head of his shaft through her slick folds. He groans in anticipation. 

“Just us,” Scully whispers. She looks deeply into his eyes as she slides the head of his shaft just inside her waiting sex. “Mmm, you feel so good,” he groans. Scully is so tight, and he worries that he is hurting her. 

“Are you OK?” he asks searching her face. Mulder can feel her tense inner muscles begin to relax as he slowly eases into her. 

“Yes. It’s just that...” Scully pauses, her voice tight with emotion. “ We feel so perfect together,” she sucks in a breath. He touches his forehead to hers, which is their most sacred act, their most intimate act. Scully kisses with a passion that far surpasses anything they did on that fucking crazy night at that shitty motel 6 in Frederick, Maryland. She breaks the kiss, and Mulder thinks he finally understands.

“It’s just us now,” she says again emphasizing the importance of this moment. And his breath catches in his chest when Scully begins to rock against him. Being inside her feels better than he remembers. Mulder allows himself to basque in this feeling. There is Scully, squeezing her inner muscles around him, enveloping him in her warm wet depths. Even though this is not their first time together, it is their first time doing this soberly. The first time that they are truly making love to each other. Mulder begins thrusting slowly into her, taking his time, taking everything in.

“Yeah, it’s just us,” Mulder whispers as they find a slow rhythm that is wholly new to them. Mulder can feel everything now in a way he couldn’t when they were desperately fucking each other. In fact, it is even better, because they know each other so well. But somehow it is also still new. Mulder feels lucky to get this second chance, and he’s sure as hell not going to blow it. There is the strong desire to make this good for her, better than all those times at the hotel. He never knew that her pleasure would become a top priority to him. 

“ I want you to come again,” he says swiping a finger around where they are joined together. He slides it up swirling his fingers around her clit. Scully angles her pelvis to increase his contact with her inner g-spot. This change is so good, it drives him crazy. She moans deeply in his ear, then bites down on his shoulder marking him as her own. She should know that he already is. “I want you to tell me what it feels like,” he says in her ear. She whimpers as he slowly swirls, feeling her swell with arousal under his fingers. Scully is close, he knows it, her stilted breaths hot against his ear. Mulder feels himself like he is on the brink of orgasm. They feel so good together. He tries thinking of baseball, flukemen, fake vampire teeth, anything to hold back. 

“ It feels… uh… it feels…Mulder!” She gasps his name, then comes shattering all around him. 

“God, you are so beautiful when you come, Scully,” he kisses her as her inner-muscles continue to squeeze and pulse all around him. “I want to see what we look like together,” he says. She is still in the throws of her orgasm, her legs like jelly. So, he carefully flips her over, and begins taking her from behind. Grasping her hips tightly he thrusts deeply into her. She rocks back into him, still moaning and rippling all around his shaft. He looks down to see his cock pistoning in and out of her tight wet cunt. He grabs her asscheeks and pulls them apart so that he can get a better view. Fuck.

“Oh God... I wish you could see this...Scully,” his voice is raspy. Scully rocks back into him, meeting each of his thrusts. “I wish you... could see how...fucking beautiful... we are,” his voice punctured by the wet slap of their bodies coming together. It’s all too much, and he begins to feel his own orgasm building low in his sacram. He’s grabbing her hips tightly now, thrusting more furiously. And before he knows it, Scully is moaning deep in her chest.

“Mulder, Mulder, I’m coming again, oh,” Scully keens. Oh god, she’s coming again, fuck. Mulder hears music as he reaches his climax.

“Oh, Scully,” he groans loudly as he finally comes spilling into her. You could compare them to Bach, reaching the crescendo of the Fugue in G minor together. Mulder falls to the side, and she collapses next to him, finding her place on his shoulder. They are both quiet for a moment, letting the gravity of this moment settle. 

“Scully...” he whispers looking into her eyes. Mulder is overwhelmed by what he sees in those sapphire eyes. A depth of feeling that knows no boundaries. He struggles to articulate exactly what this moment means to him. What Scully means to him. The word ‘love’ is the only word he can think of, but it just doesn't seem to be enough. The truth is that their connection is unknowable, utterly unfathomable.“ Scully, I… I want to tell you that,” he begins, but his breath catches in his chest. 

“ It’s OK, Mulder, ” she says softly. Scully's eyes are now full of unshed tears that threaten to spill over. “I already know,” she whispers taking his hand in hers and placing it over her heart. Mulder is overwhelmed by all that they are to each other. He sighs and kisses her cheek. There is a beat, then Scully continues “We do things a bit backwards, don’t we?” 

“Yeah I guess we do,” he chuckles. Scully takes their joined hands and kisses each of his knuckles. And honestly Mulder has never felt so loved in his entire life.

“Mulder, I can’t believe that I am going to say this but… I am actually really glad that we were either accidentally or purposely dosed with a drug of unknown origin,” She giggles in his arms. 

“ Strangely enough, I agree,” he pauses thinking back to that night not so long ago. “I don’t know how I am going to beat my record of nine orgasms in one night, though. I mean, I should get a bronze medal or something for that, don’t ya think, Scully?” He waggles his eyebrows, and hums a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Scully looks over his shoulder at her alarm clock.

“ Well, seeing as it’s only Eleven o’clock AM. I’d say we have time to try and reach your goal,” she says coyly, then kisses him again. Mulder is not used to being this happy. 

“I think that can be arranged, Scully,” he whispers in her ear. Oh yes, that can be arranged.  
\---  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @storybycorey , @marinafrenzy and @i-gaze- at Scully for all of their help and support during the writing process. This was an absolute blast to write ( but also a lot of work).
> 
> Author’s note: For those of you keeping track at home. I think the final total is 12 orgasms for Scully and only 5 for Mulder. Poor guy. I’ll get you next time Mulder!


End file.
